MISS NINJA
by hathor2
Summary: Empoté, masculin jusqu'au bout des ongles, gauche parfois, Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible que le monde des shinobis ait connu, n'y connait rien en fille et en concours de beauté. Les événements vont pourtant en décider autrement. Le voilà ainsi contraint de s'infiltrer dans le monde du plus sélect des concours de beauté : Miss Hi no Kuni. (résumé complet avec le chap
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis deux ans. Dans un des chapitres de mes autres fics, je vous en avais brièvement fait part, donc voici cette toute nouvelle histoire._

_Je me suis fortement inspirée d'un film que j'aime beaucoup, et bien que je n'ai pas encore fini de faire la fic, je vous mets déjà le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerai._

_Les personnages pour la plupart ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage !_

_A présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Miss Ninja**

_**Résumé : Empoté, masculin jusqu'au bout des ongles, gauche parfois, Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible que le monde des shinobis ait connu, n'y connait rien en fille et en concours de beauté. Membre de l'élite des Ninjas de Konoha, il passe son temps en mission ou à s'entraîner ou encore à manger avec ses amis d'enfance et coéquipiers. Il n'apparaît pas comme le prototype idéal pour le monde merveilleux des filles. Les événements vont pourtant en décider autrement. Le voilà ainsi contraint de s'infiltrer dans le monde du plus sélect des concours de beauté : Miss Hi no Kuni. Il devra démasquer un dangereux criminel qui menace le concours. **_

_**C'est là que les problèmes commencent : il doit infiltrer le concours en tant que concurrente. En dépit d'un corps de rêve pour un homme, c'est un homme donc et il ne possède pas une once de féminité. Il devra y aller sous sa forme Henge et il faudra tout le talent d'un suave « conseiller en beauté » pour transformer la citrouille en carrosse.**_

_**NB / L'histoire prends place trois ans après la 4ème grande Guerre, Sasuke est rentré à Konoha et après un an de mise à l'épreuve et de « séquestration dans le village » et restant chez Naruto, il a réintégré son équipe à la plus grande joie de Sakura et son ami. Sasuke était devenu quelqu'un d'un peu plus détendu et ouvert grâce au Blond. Yamato et Sai sont toujours dans l'équipe. Naruto n'est pas encore Hokage.**_

*/*

Tout commença par une mission de surveillance et d'arrestation si possible.

Tsunade avait envoyé ses meilleurs ninjas arrêter un homme d'affaire sans scrupule qui s'en prenait à de nombreux commerçants avec l'aide d'une bande de ninjas renégats.

Donc pour cette mission, elle avait envoyé l'équipe 7 au complet ainsi qu'un groupe de chunins en soutient.

Celui qui avait été désigner pour rentrer dans le restaurant et surveiller l'homme d'affaire ainsi que ses hommes de mains, fut Naruto. Ce dernier avait beaucoup rechigné mais s'était plié à la demande de Kakashi. Il avait changé son apparence quelque peu. Il avait a présent des cheveux rouges sang comme sa mère, une peau plus claire, ses moustaches en moins et paraissait plus jeune. Il avait retiré son bandeau.

Kakashi et Yamato étaient soufflés par la ressemble de Naruto avec Kushina à ce moment là, mais ne dire rien pour ne pas perturber le jeune homme. Sasuke et Sakura eux aussi étaient médusés mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Naruto glissa à son oreille un petit écouteur, et pris un stylo avec un micro miniature. Il prit une petite besace contenant un cahier puis quitta la planque. Yamato, Kakashi et Sakura restèrent dans la planque pendant que les autres prenaient discrètement position autour du restaurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa dans le restaurant et repéra l'homme recherché. Ce dernier l'observa puis retourna dans sa discussion ne prêtant plus attention. Naruto s'assit à une table et sorti son grand cahier et le stylo qu'il avait glissé dedans. Discrètement il mit en route le micro et le volume a fond pour que la conversation soit bien entendu.

-Je vous serre quelque chose jeune homme ? Demanda la propriétaire du lieu qui semblait effrayée par la présence de « l'homme d'affaire » et de sa bande de nukenin.

-Oui s'il vous plait... Un thé au fruit rouge sera parfait.

Les autres dans la planque commencèrent à entendre la conversation. Kakashi demanda aux autres.

-Derrière comment cela se passe ?

-RAS, fit Saï.

-Sasuke ? Et toi ?

-Je suis entouré d'un tas de poubelles, fit-il bougon, mais RAS ici aussi, finit-il en soupirant... Tiens un de ses hommes arrivent... Hojiro Kamane, nukenin de kiri...

-Tu as entendu Naruto ? fit Yamato.

-Oui, fit-il dans un murmure.

Le ninja pénétra et rejoignit la table de son patron. Naruto lui continuait décrire, faisant semblant que ne s'occuper que de son cahier.

-Tenez, voici votre thé.

-Merci.

-Qu'écrivez-vous jeune homme ? Vous semblez si concentrer.

-J'essaie de suivre le conseil de mon défunt sensei... Écrire une histoire... mais ce n'est pas facile.

-Alors je vous souhaite bon courage...

Et elle s'éloigna. Tout en dégustant son thé et continuant son écriture, Naruto jetait de temps à autres un petit regard vers les « brigands » tout en essayant de suivre la conversation.

-Chef, notre équipe a récolté l'argent de la protection... Et je me suis occupé personnellement du chef du village de Tenzu...

-Bien... Ils doivent comprendre qu'on ne plaisante pas.

-Nous avons des preuves maintenant, fit Kakashi dans le micro.

Tous les ninjas dehors, se précipitèrent dans le restaurant et Naruto repris son apparence et il éloigna rapidement la propriétaire du lieu.

-Sur Ordre du Hokage, Katsuma Nagashi vous êtes arrêté pour extorsion et meurtres, ainsi que les membres de votre organisation.

L'homme en question fit signe à ses hommes et le combat s'engagea entre les ninjas. Katsuma lui tenta de se sauver mais Naruto le rattrapa.

-Où croyez-vous aller ?! Hein ?!

-Oh merde ! Fit l'homme.

Il tenta de lui lancer un couteau, mais s'était peine perdu avec Naruto. Ce dernier esquiva et lui balança un coup de pied puissant lui faisant traverser le restaurant d'un point à l'autre. L'homme était dans les vapes aussi, il alla se battre avec les autres. Deux des nukenins étaient très puissants et tous les chunnins dont l'équipe de Konohamaru étaient à terre. Kakashi et les autres avaient poursuivit les autres nukenins de niveau junnin dans la forêt après leur fuite du restaurant. Cela eut le don de mettre en colère Naruto qui passa du simple ninja à celui de mode bijuu.

Rien qu'avec ce mode, le restaurant commença à ressembler à une serre.

-Je vais vous apprendre à vous en prendre à ceux que j'aime !

Et avec deux rasengan puissants, il tua les deux nukenins qui traversèrent le restaurant.

*/*

La plus part des nukenins furent arrêtés.

-Katsuma ira dans une prison civil de haute sécurité et eux, ils vont être envoyé à la prison de Hôzukijou, fit Kakashi.

Tous purent voir qu'à la simple prononciation, évocation de cette prison, le regard de Naruto se troubla et qu'il partit comme pour fuir. Le seul a être surpris fut Sasuke.

-Qu'arrive-t-il encore au Dobe de service ?

Tous baissèrent les yeux un peu honteux, mais Kakashi expliqua :

-Il avait été accuser de meurtre sur des junnin de Kiri et Iwa et de la tentative de meurtre sur le Raïkage... Nous l'avons arrêté... Tous le savaient qu'il n'était pour rien, mais on avait rien pour prouver son innocence aussi il a été emprisonné là-bas... avec le chakra scellé... On a finit par prouver qu'il était bien innocent tout en découvrant que le directeur torturait les prisonniers..., dit-il en regardant le blond s'éloigner... Il ne nous pas réellement parler de ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas... A la fin, il a su qu'il était en mission d'infiltration, mais cela là beaucoup blessé... Durant quelques temps il nous a moins parler, il restait assez souvent seul chez lui...

-Il avait besoin de digérer l'information, finit Yamato.

-Si j'avais été à sa place et que j'avais su la vérité, fit Sasuke dont le Sharingan en mode Mangekyou s'était enclenché par la colère, je vous aurai fait passer de vie à trépas !

Et il s'éloigna tentant de retrouver le blond qui avait disparut de sa vue.

Il le retrouva derrière une bâtisse, à l'abri des regards et laisser ruisselet sa peine en silence.

-Dobe...

-Teme, fit-il en s'essuyant rapidement le visage et reniflant légèrement. Ils t'ont raconté n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Mais je ne te demanderai rien... Si tu as besoin de parler, sache juste que je suis là.

-Merci Sasuke... Comment vont les autres ?

-Beaucoup d'égratignures et quelques bosses bien prononcer pour l'équipe de Konohamaru, mais rien de grave... En tout cas toi tu as fait de sacrer dégâts dans le restaurant.

Son ami se contenta de sourire gêné par ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Tous se séparèrent pour aller se reposer, mais Naruto au lieu de prendre le chemin de son studio, alla directement au terrain d'entrainement. Il se défoula contre ses clones, il avait besoin d'évacuer le souvenir de la Prison de Sang. Puis une fois bien fatigué, il alla manger quelques ramen à l'Ichiraku.

*/*

Quelque part dans Hi no Kuni

Dans une maison assez sombre, un homme écrivait sur un parchemin, un message mais de façon désordonné. Une fois finis, il l'enroula, le mis dans une boite avec une adresse dessus et alla le déposer à la Poste.

*/*

Le lendemain matin Naruto se leva d'un bon, il allait être encore en retard pour le rapport de mission, qu'il avait à faire avec les autres, auprès de Tsunade.

Quand il arriva devant le bureau, il fut interpeller par son équipe, ainsi que les autres équipes convoqués par Tsunade :

-Tu as allé encore arriver en retard Dobe !

-La ferme Teme ! Le plus important est que je suis là !... Je suppose qu'elle est au courant, fit-il à Kakashi.

-Oui, dit-il en souriant derrière son masque.

Puis il ouvrit la porte du bureau du Hokage et ils pénétrèrent tous dans la pièce.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Tsunade

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama !

-Salut Baa-chan !

-NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE !

Ce dernier recula d'un pas, sachant qu'elle allait encore lui passer un savon.

-TU AS DEMOLI UN RESTAURANT !

-Eh ! J'étais pas tout seul !

-OUI C'EST VRAI MAIS TU ES LE SEUL QUI PEUT FAIRE POUSSER DES ARBRES SANS AUCUN EFFORT QUAND TU PASSES EN MODE FEU-FOLET ! IL Y EN A POUR PLUSIEURS MILLIONS DE RYOS DE DEGÂTS !

-Désolé, fit-il gêné, je me suis déjà excusé auprès de la propriétaire et lui ai promis que je payerai pour les réparations.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui surpris.

-J'ai hérité de tous les comptes ou presque, des Namikaze et Uzumaki... Tsunade et Karin, ont aussi quelque chose en héritage.

Les yeux de Tsunade brillèrent de féliciter face à cette annonce :

-Et tu n'as pas intérêt à tout dépenser Baa-chan !

-Euh...

Tous sourirent.

-Étant le dernier Namikaze je suis légitimement le Chef d'un Clan... Mais un Chef sans famille, fit-il dans un murmure que tous purent qu'en même entendre... Et tu es pour l'instant Tsunade la Chef du Clan Uzumaki même si tu n'as pas le nom, mais ce titre te reviens par ta grand-mère et étant la plus âgés, je n'accèderai à ce titre qu'à ta mort... Tels sont les termes sur l'héritage.

-Donc Naruto, tu es riche ?! Fit Kakashi.

-Très ! Mais ce n'est pas l'argent qui fera mon bonheur. Il y contribuera juste un peu.

Sasuke regardait son ami, comme lui alors il était le Chef d'un Clan éteint, la vie était vraiment injuste avec eux.

-Bon on parlera argent plus tard ! Fit Tsunade. On a un nouveau problème. Celui qui se fait appeler Le Purificateur, fait encore entendre parler de lui, et on a reçu un message. Pour l'instant, le parchemin est entre les mains des experts du décryptages et des indices... Sasuke !

-Oui, Tsunade-sama ?

-Tu nous as prouvé qu'on pouvait de nouveau te faire confiance, aussi, je te donne cette affaire à résoudre. Constitue une équipe pour le retrouver... Prouve moi que la Famille Uchiha était de très bons policiers, dit-elle en souriant. Je veux la liste de ceux que tu as choisi pour cet après-midi.

-Bien Tsunade-sama, dit-il en prenant le gros dossier qu'elle lui tendait.

-Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire...

-Dis surtout que tu vas aller à la banque voir combien tu as, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui jeta un énorme livre qu'il rattrapa, avant de le poser près de la porte quand il sortait du bureau.

-Sacré Gamin, va ! Fit-elle en souriant une fois le ninja blond disparut.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment, tous félicitèrent Sasuke pour cette mission.

Naruto fila comme habitude à l'Ichiraku pour se remplir la panse puisque là, il avait l'estomac sur les talons, n'ayant pas petit-déjeuné à son réveil. Sasuke et Saï l'y rejoignirent et tous trois discutèrent de l'affaire.

Dans l'après-midi, Sasuke donna la liste des ninjas dont il avait besoin, à Tsunade.

-Voici ce que vous avez demandé, fit-il en tendant une feuille.

-Merci... Moi j'ai des nouvelles pour toi aussi... On sait quoi il va attaquer.

-Et qu'est-ce, cette fois-ci ?

-Le Concours de Miss Hi no Kuni !

Sasuke en resta très surpris. Tsunade regarda la liste et donna son accord.

-Regroupe les, et commencez à faire le point. Je vous laisse la salle d'en dessous, elle est libre est assez grande pour contenir tout le monde. Elle est idéale pour vous, dit-elle en souriant.

Sasuke soupira doucement, puis la salua et parti chercher ses futurs acolytes.

*/*

Deux heures plus tard, tous étaient présent. Kakashi, Ino, Yamato, Shikamaru, Naruto et Lee, en plus de Sasuke.

Tous lisaient les nombreuses feuilles dans les dossiers et Ino allait s'occuper de tout inscrire, sur un des nombreux tableaux de la pièce.

-Donc que sait-on, fit Sasuke.

-L'élection du concours cette année à lieu à Shinara. Cette ville est proche de la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Kaze no Kuni, fit Ino, qui écrivait sur le tableau. Cela dure sur trois jours : présélection, interview et la finale. Et tout cela retransmit à la télé.

-Un vrai cauchemar logistique, fit Shikamaru. Pour moi c'est pire que de se charger de la stratégie sur un champ de bataille.

-Il n'y a pas que des maillots de bain, fit Kakashi derrière son masque et d'un regard lubrique tout en rêvassant. Je vais bien me rincer l'œil.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris Sasuke de le choisir lui, sachant qu'il était un pervers dans l'âme, se dirent les autres et le sus-nommé. Il serait pire que quand il relisait incessamment les livres du défunt Jiraya.

-Et on a seulement 48h pour tout mettre en place, fit Sasuke las des remarques bizarres de son ancien sensei et déjà dépité par son travail. Aller, au travail... Par quoi on commence ? Des suggestions ?

Tous étaient un peu perdu et ne savaient où réellement commencer. Naruto dans son coin réfléchissait à la meilleure approche, puis sa voix s'éleva :

-Il faudrait peut-être appeler la chaine de télé qui retransmet le concours et le comité du concours, non ? Fit-il pas sûr de lui. Voire même de prendre rendez-vous avec eux.

-Tu as raison Naruto, fit Shikamaru.

-Tu as muri Naruto, fit Kakashi en souriant encore derrière son masque.

-Et vous, vous êtes toujours un gros pervers !

-Dobe !

-Teme !

-Suffit les garçons, fit Ino pour les calmer. Naruto a raison, au moins on pourrait obtenir leur coopération.

-Oui, faisons cela, fit le Noiraud.

-En plus ce taré de Purificateur, aime bien visé les gens, se faire remarquer et faire dans le sensationnelle donc le public est grandement menacé, continua Ino.

-Et on ne saura pas quand il frappera puisque cela peut être dès le premier jour, au moment des préliminaires, fit Shikamaru...

-Comme à la finale, termina Yamato.

-D'après ce que nous savons déjà, fit Lee, la finale se fera au grand Palais... Et il est prévu que le Seigneur de notre Nation soit là.

-Donc, il le vise peut-être aussi lui, fit Yamato.

Tous se regardèrent et lâchèrent un soupir.

-C'est une mission galère, voilà ce que je dis ! Fit Shikamaru.

-Il y a énormément de chose à prendre en compte, rajouta Kakashi. Il faut que nous puissions établir un périmètre de sécurité dans toute la salle où se déroulera le show mais aussi dans tout le bâtiment et même plus.

-Il y a un milliard d'endroits qui sont réservés aux filles du concours, fit Ino... Je le sais car une année j'ai aidé ma mère qui avait été choisi pour la déco florale du concours, il y a quelques années, fit-elle, donc notre gugusse peut se planquer n'importe où ! La réserve, les chambres d'hôtels, les coulisses, la salle de maquillage et bien d'autres encore.

-Il faut alors une kunoichi qui s'infiltre, fit Naruto.

-Moi c'est impossible... Mon ventre commence à se voir.

C'était vrai que Ino était enceinte de quelques mois maintenant, elle avait ralenti dans les missions.

-Je resterai en soutient.

-Donc il faut choisir quelqu'un de jolie et douce au premier abord..., fit par dire Lee.

Ils s'installèrent près d'un ordinateur et trouvèrent la liste de toutes les kunoichis. Shikamaru affina la recherche par rapport à l'âge pour mieux cadrer avec la mission.

Avec ce qu'ils savaient du concours des Miss, la sélection était très dure. Beaucoup de filles étaient en missions, d'autre en congés maternité, d'autres ne rentrez pas dans la norme, ou avaient un problème de caractères comme Sakura qui tapait facilement et Hinata bien trop timide pour se mettre en maillot devant tout le monde.

Tsunade arriva à ce moment là pour savoir où ils en étaient. Sasuke lui fit vite un topo et lui disant qu'ils se retrouvaient pour l'instant dans une impasse pour le choix d'une kunoichi pour infiltrer le concours. Elle lui dit qu'il trouverait puis elle regarda discrètement vers le blond sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Sasuke suivit du regard son mouvement, se demandant bien s'il avait compris la suggestion sous-entendu par le Hokage.

Cette dernière s'en retourna à son bureau par la suite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

*/*

Sasuke avait finit par donner une pause de deux heures le temps de manger un peu. Naruto lui avala un bol de ramen puis alla se défouler un peu à la salle de sport de l'académie, ainsi que ses coéquipiers de cette mission. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus aucun élèves.

Sasuke, lui, avait longuement réfléchit, à la suggestion de Tsunade, et il ne restait plus que cette solution. Il en avait discuté avec les autres, sauf avec le concerné de cette suggestion et tous étaient du même avis. Il finit par aller retrouver Naruto dans un autre coin du gymnase, il savait que cela ne serait pas gagner d'avance. Ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, alors qu'il allait faire face avec le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

-Naruto !

-Sasuke ? Quoi ?

-Il ne reste plus que toi.

-Hein ?! Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Teme ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant de faire son kata.

-Le concours Dobe ! Le ninja infiltré !

-Mais je suis pas une fille ! S'écria le blond.

-Mais comme dis Kakashi, tu sais faire un Sexy meta très convainquant !

-Ce vieux pervers !... Et puis je sais pas parader en maillot, me maquiller ou autres... Ce sont des trucs de filles ! Fit-il abruptement vu que l'idée de son ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je sais mais tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef. Et puis tu pourras dire que tu rêves d'un monde en paix devant le pays entier !

-Non ! Dit-il en allant taper sur le sac de sable à côté de lui.

-Sois pas négatif Dobe ! Tu vas jouer encore une fois un rôle capital, tu vas sauver des milliers de gens ! Il n'y a plus que toi qui peut tenir se rôle, fit-il en tenant le sac.

-Et faire baver les vieux pervers comme Kakashi ! Parce que je risque de me retrouver en string ! Non merci ! Je tiens encore à ma fierté là. Je sais que c'était ma technique favorite pour déstabiliser l'adversaire à une époque mais là, ça n'a rien à voir !

Et Naruto balança un pied dans le sac, pied que n'eut pas le temps d'éviter Sasuke et qu'il sentit du coup passer. Alors il décida de le provoquer.

-Tu vas porter un très beau maillot une pièce... Et tu n'auras pas besoin de te faire les muscles puisque cela ressort bien... comme tes fesses, dit-il en passant sa main dessus. Et c'est dans la poche !

-Sale pervers ! S'écria le blond.

Et il se prit un poing dans la figure avant d'avoir le cou pris en étau contre Naruto. Sasuke le fit basculer et le fit tomber par terre. Naruto retourna la situation à son avantage en plaquant Sasuke face contre terre.

Leurs coéquipiers les entourèrent rapidement. Des paris commencèrent à être lancé.

-C'est pour te venger, n'est-ce pas ? fit Naruto un peu sèchement et à moitié allonger sur lui.

-Non Naruto ! L'idée de départ vient de Tsunade.

-Quoi ?! fit-il surprit et outré.

Sasuke en profita pour se libérer de l'emprise de son ami, mais ils roulèrent au sol, Naruto ne voulant le laisser faire un geste de plus. Il finit par se retrouver sur la poitrine du brun, la tête de ce dernier entre ses cuisses pour le bloquer encore plus.

-Je suis pas une nana, j'ai pas de fringue de nana et je ne sais pas marcher comme une nana ! Alors il y un méga supra problème dans votre histoire !

-Tu es con ou tu le fait exprès?! s'écria Sasuke en tentant de se dégager. Tu vas être aider Baka !

Après encore une manœuvre infructueuse, on voyait les deux garçons se coinçant l'un l'autre le cou et roulant sur le côté, en s'étouffant à moitié. Étant de même force voire un peu plus pour Naruto, la situation était devenu comique pour les spectateurs.

-Hum Galère... On va imaginer le summum de la bizarrerie une seconde, dit Naruto alors qu'il avait la figure à moitié écraser par les dos des pieds de Sasuke... Disons que j'accepte... Je vais devoir faire la totale ?! Cheveux, corps et autres ?

-Oui mon vieux ! Et faire des acrobaties pour plaire aux jury et aux publics... Tu devras sourire à tout bout de champs, respecter le timing alors que ce n'est pas ton fort et éviter au maximum de jouer l'impulsif de service.

-2000 Ryos sur Sasuke, fit Lee à Kakashi.

-Ok, mais tu vas perdre... Naruto est plus fort tu le sais pourtant, fit le ninja copieur.

Les points commencèrent à voler et Naruto se retrouva à terre. Sasuke semblait légèrement heureux d'avoir réussi à battre le blond.

-Il faudra que je me mette en maillot de bain ?! Fit une dernière fois comme pour être sûr Naruto, alors qu'il était à moitié essouffler.

-Oui, il faudra que tu te mettes en maillot de bain, fit le noiraud avec une pointe de moquerie.

-D'accord..., dit-il dans un souffle.

Et il fit une balayette, qui fit tomber Sasuke au sol, lui aussi épuisé.

-Bravo Naruto ! Fit Kakashi en tendant sa main vers Lee.

Ce dernier lui donna son gain un peu dépité.

-Et où je vais planquer mes kunais et shurikens ?

-Franchement je ne tiens pas à le savoir...

_TBC..._

_Alors ce début vous plait ? J'espère que oui... J'aimerai vraiment avoir pas mal de reviews. Bonne ou mauvaise c'est toujours constructif. Je vous dis à bientôt soit pour cette fic, soit pour les deux autres "L'enfant..." et "Ma fuite"._

_Bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon deuxième chapitre._

_Je suis impressionner qu'au final cette histoire à attirer beaucoup de visiteurs, que certains l'on déjà mis en alerte/favoris et que j'ai quelques reviews._

_Merci donc à Demonangel59, Guest, Elikia, Minimiste, Tsukiko-dono et BlackCerise pour avoir laisser un petit commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir à chaque fois._

_Donc voici la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Miss ninja : chapitre 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se retrouva entre les mains d'Ino. Tsunade leur avait prêté une chambre d'ami dans le bâtiment pour les premiers essayages du blond. Cette dernière d'ailleurs aida la jeune kunoichi.

Les hommes étaient dans la salle qui leur avait été attribué pour leur travail et attendaient. Aussi Sasuke et Shikamaru en profitèrent pour prendre contact avec la télévision et l'organisateur du concours National.

-Tu t'es fait une idée de la jeune fille que tu allais incarner ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Oui et vous verrez bien.

Ino lui tendit des sous-vêtements et il alla dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce d'eau, le rouge aux joues. Il avait mis la culotte mais n'avait pas su comment mettre le soutient-gorge, aussi il l'avait plaqué contre sa poitrine comme il pouvait.

Mais Tsunade ne s'attarda à ce détail et lui attacha rapidement. Non, en faite elle était fascinée par la beauté qu'il dégageait malgré ses cheveux en bataille, alors qu'il avait changé d'apparence.

Il avait maintenant les cheveux rouges, une peau plus claire, les cicatrices en moins, comme lors de sa mission précédente. Un regard bien plus féminin. On aurait dit sa mère, mais avec un corps plus dessiné et les cheveux un peu plus court qu'elle.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère..., souffla Tsunade quelque peu émue.

-Je sais, dit-il en souriant tendrement...

Puis les deux femmes se mirent à lui faire essayer du linge, mais il ne se sentait pas bien dedans, au final, elles durent le laisser porter sandales et pantalon de junnin masculin. La seule petite victoire fut le haut. Naruto avait choisi un tee-shirt rose pâle mais un peu plus ample lui laissant ainsi une liberté de mouvement, ainsi qu'une veste violette, un peu sport, d'une couleur un peu plus foncé pour bien trancher. Puis Ino s'occupa de sa coiffure. Elle lui fit une tresse mais quelques cheveux, malgré ses efforts, repartirent en pic. Naruto remit alors son bandeau frontal. Il ressemblait vraiment à une Kunoichi mais sans le maquillage qu'il avait refusé totalement. Les deux femmes cependant lui firent remarquer qu'il n'y échapperait pas éternellement :

-Pour le moment je ne suis pas au concours, donc je me préfère comme cela !

Et tous trois finirent par sourire. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle.

Tous, même Sasuke, restèrent stupéfaits et émerveillés par la beauté de Naruto.

-Na... Naruto ? Firent les garçons.

Ce dernier se contenta d'avoir un sourire, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné, comme à son habitude sourire qui se transforma en légère colère quand il vit une tache assez importante sur le masque de Kakashi !

-Vieux pervers ! s'écria-t-il.

Tsunade le regarda mi-amusé, mi-déconcerté. Pauvre Naruto, cela n'allait pas être facile pour lui. Plus d'un nez allait saigner quand les gens, surtout les hommes, le verrait en maillot de bain.

-Et pour faire durée le henge, vous avez une solution ? fit Shikamaru pour concentrer à nouveau tout le monde sur l'affaire.

-C'est Kurama qui fera en sorte de me le maintenir le temps de la mission, sans que cela m'épuise.

Le Blond se rappela de sa conversation avec son bijuu. L'autre était mort de rire de voir dans quelle situation se retrouver Naruto. S'en était suivit, un boudage en bon et du forme de la part de Naruto et d'un rire profond de Kurama.

-Personne dans le village ne doit savoir que c'est Naruto, aucun villageois et aucun autre ninja à part ceux, que j'avais convoqué à la réunion. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Maître Tsunade, firent en cœur tout le monde.

-Et comment vas-tu t'appeler pour la mission Naruto ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Kushina Habanero, dit-il en souriant.

Kakashi, Yamato et Tsunade rirent de bon cœur. Les autres ne comprirent pas mais ce fut Naruto qui répondit à leur question muette.

-Kushina était le prénom de ma mère, et son surnom était le Piment Rouge, dit-il en souriant.

Tous sourirent mais les plus vieux remarquèrent quelque chose. Le regard de Sasuke envers Naruto avait encore changé. Ils les savaient très proches et qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient l'avouer mais leurs sentiments, l'un l'autre étaient très fort. Peut-être qu'avec cette mission, ils ouvriraient enfin les yeux.

*/*

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke et Naruto se rendirent au Comité des Miss qui était installé à Tanzanu, dans la ville voisine. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui pousse ces filles à participer à ce genre de concours ? Fit Naruto – Kushina – dépasser.

-D'après le dossier que j'ai lu, elles voyagent beaucoup, si elles font des études, cela leur est remboursé... Elles font la connaissance d'autres personnes, etc...

-Moi je préfère quand elles restent simples... Tout ce pomponnage ça me dépasse ! fit-il en soupirant de lassitude.

-C'est normal que cela te dépasse, tu n'as encore rien compris aux sujets des filles Dobe !

-Ah parce que toi oui ?! Teme !

-Quand tu es suivi par une horde de fangirls, tu dois apprendre toutes les stratégies qu'elles utilisent pour te séduire.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais craqué sur l'une de ces filles comme Sakura ou Ino ? Pourtant elles sont très jolies.

-Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'intéresse.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Dobe ! Toi non plus tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, pourtant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit Hinata c'était enfin déclaré à toi.

-Je l'aime beaucoup et on a essayé après la guerre, mais, finalement cela n'a pas marché on est resté bons amis... Maintenant elle est heureuse avec Kiba...

Après une bonne heure de route, ils arrivèrent à enfin à la ville et après avoir regardé la carte de la ville se rendirent au Comité.

*/*

La présidente du concours et le présentateur écoutèrent les explications, la femme semblait très dubitative.

-Et donc nous aimerions infiltré une de nos kunoïchi, en civile, fit Sasuke.

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout suivi, fit Mme Mizaki, la présidente du concours de beauté.

-Hana, ces gens veulent qu'une ninja participe au concours, fit Kenzo Shenma, le présentateur.

-Et ils veulent qu'elle gagne ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant plus à Kenzo qu'aux deux ninjas et ce, en s'étonnant grandement.

-Oh, non Madame... Mais il faudra que vous nous aidiez pour les sélections, il faudrait faire en sorte, qu'elle soit parmi les cinq finalistes pour pouvoir aller en coulisses ou autres à tout moment afin de retrouver ce dangereux criminel.

-Jamais, je regrette !

-Mme Mizaki, commença Naruto, nous savons que vous êtes très attachée à ce concours de beauté et...

-Excusez-moi, fit-elle comme outré et se levant pour pouvoir surplombé les deux ninjas comme pour les impressionner. Je ne dirige pas un concours de beauté mais une sorte de cursus, un programme d'étude depuis le début de mon règne. Et j'ai l'intention de rester fidèle à ce credo ou comme vous dites par chez vous, nindo.

Naruto et Sasuke, pas impressionner pour un sou, se levèrent pour lui faire de nouveau face correctement.

-C'est entendu et tout à faire normale Mme Mizaki... Nous voulons juste protéger les filles, les femmes enfin les étudiantes, fit Sasuke pour se rattrape.

C'était si rare pour lui d'être quelque peu déstabiliser avec les mots choisis. Puis tous se rassirent.

-Rien n'est plus important pour moi, continua Mizaki, que la sécurité de mes filles. Je préfère annuler le défilé que de les voir mourir.

-Sans même les avoir averti, fit Kenzo montrant bien qu'il était pas très chaud pour cette annulation.

-On a demandé à la télé qui diffuse l'événement, d'annuler, elle refuse et on ne peut pas les forcer, fit Sasuke.

-J'aimerai savoir une chose d'abord, quelle région votre femme ninja va représenter ? Je demande car, toutes les Miss ont été élu depuis longtemps, fit Kenzo.

-Notre région : Ôkina Kashi no Mori _(La forêt des Grands Chênes)_. Elle viendra du village de Konoha, fit Sasuke le plus sérieusement du monde. La jeune femme qui représentait le village à laisser sa place après que le Hokage lui a expliqué la situation et lui ai fait jurer de garder le secret.

-Bien, fit Mizaki en regardant les deux ninjas et ce, de manière quelques peu mi-figue mi-raisin. Et qui sera votre femme ninja infiltrée et qui devra jouer les Miss ?

Naruto leva le doigt. Mme Mizaki rigola de dépit en le regardant. Malgré une certaine beauté, Naruto gardait beaucoup de défaut, comme être habillé moitié homme moitié femme, sa chevelure malgré une longue préparation avec Ino, était hirsute. La façon dont il était assis, montrait plus de masculinité que la femme qu'il était censé être. Comme on dit on ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain. Sasuke sentait que c'était mal parti pour eux, là.

Voyant la tête que faisait Naruto, Mizaki s'excusa :

-Désolée... Appelez donc Ayame Soma de ma part, je vais vous donner son numéro, finit-elle par dire de façon un peu dépitée... Aoki ! Fit-elle un peu plus fort... Il supervise le défilé, fit-elle en s'adressant aux deux ninjas. Aoki ! Vous verrez, s'il peut, il vous aidera. Aoki ! s'énerva-t-elle.

L'homme arriva enfin, après s'être excuser auprès de deux jeunes filles avec qui, il discutait.

-Je vous présente mon assistant, Aoki Okuma.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Peux-tu donner à ces deux personnes, le numéro d'Ayame Soma... Et apporte moi un thé... Et rembrailles-toi correctement, tu me fais honte ! Fit-elle sèchement.

-Bien... Donc un thé pour vous... et...

-Et le numéro d'Ayame Soma, je te pris, fit-elle quelque peu en colère contre son assistant qui n'écoutait pas grand chose comme à son habitude il semblerait.

*/*

Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite, à la caserne ninja de la ville de Tanzanu pour passer l'appel. Quelques têtes se tournèrent avec l'arrivée de Naruto et certains avaient un regard plus qu'intéresser sur le/la jeune homme/femme, ce qui ne fut ni au goût de Naruto ni à celui de Sasuke, qui faisait un effort incroyable pour ne pas sortir Kusanagi de son fourreau.

Ce Ayame Soma était en ville aussi il leur donna rendez-vous dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Ils s'y rendirent une heure plus tard, comme convenu.

L'homme qui était très bien habillé, se leva voyant un couple s'approcher mais alors que ces derniers passaient devant lui sans le regarder et que lui était déçu, Sasuke et Naruto se présentèrent devant sa personne.

-Mr Soma ? fit Naruto en se plantant devant l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Il les regarda dubitatif, puis détailla Naruto de la tête aux pieds.

-Si vous êtes bien Kushina Habanero, je démissionne immédiatement !

Cela fit rire Naruto de manière gêné et Sasuke lança un léger regard « tueur » vers l'homme en face de lui.

-Oui, je sais je suis mal coiffé(e)... Aujourd'hui... En fait c'est de naissance, je crois bien, fit Naruto en tentant un brun d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Mr Soma, je suis Sasuke Uchiha, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone.

-Le fameux Sasuke Uchiha... Et bien... Vous avez plus de classe naturelle qu'elle, fit-il en désignant quelque peu dédaigneusement Naruto. Je ne peux accepter cette mission, je ne fais pas de miracle. Cette femme ne sera jamais prête en deux jours, dit-il comme si la « femme » qu'il avait en face de lui était transparente.

-Je vous en prie Mr Soma, fit Sasuke, laissez lui une chance.

Lui qui n'était pas du genre à supplier, en prenait un sacré coup à sa fierté, tout cela pour le bien de la mission. Naruto pouvait le voir bouillir tout en restant parfaitement calme en apparence.

-Nous allons discuter et c'est nous qui payons... Le Hokage nous a donné carte blanche.

-Oui... C'est la moindre des courtoisies, fit Ayame en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et tentant vainement de le draguer.

Sasuke lui, du faire un effort de self-contrôle pour ne pas le décapiter devant tout le monde et Naruto lui, intérieurement comme Kurama se foutaient royalement de sa personne.

-En fait, moi j'ai encore des choses à superviser aussi, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, fit-il par dire pour que l'homme le lâche.

Naruto le regarda horrifié.

-Teme ?! Murmura-t-il avec un brun de colère, pour être lâchement abandonner par son coéquipier.

-Dobe ! Tu te débrouilleras comme une reine avec ce Monsieur... Et fait pas de grabuge, hein !

Et il s'en alla rapidement en s'excusant encore de devoir partir pour le travail. Naruto lui fulminait contre son ami.

-Comme c'est dommage, fit Ayame comme s'il était devant une des merveilles du monde, c'est un charmant garçon.

-Hm... mouais..., murmura le blond qui essayait de se calmer.

-Vous avez faim ? Lui demanda Ayame.

-Ouais, fit-il en retirant sa veste.

-Oui.

-Ouais.

-Oui.

-Ouais.

-Non, on prononce « OUI », fit le Conseiller en se penchant vers lui, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Jamais ouais... Miss Hi no Kuni s'exprime bien, est polie, vous comprenez ?!

-Hmf...

Kami-sama, Sasuke avait déteint sur lui. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et tenta de mettre une serviette sur les jambes de Naruto.

-Bas les pattes Mec ! Fit-il en attrapant la serviette et la mettant lui même.

-Pardonnez-moi, fit le serveur gêné.

-C'est rien Hijiro, fit Ayame. Il nous faudra probablement une serpillère tout à l'heure.

Puis ils se mirent à discuter de ce qui allait se passer, de la mission que Naruto avait et Ayame désespérait en le voyant manger. Naruto se goinfrait plus que ce qu'il mangeait correctement.

-Hijiro pourrais-je avoir un autre vers de vin, s'il vous plait ? Fit Ayame. Un autre soda pour vous ?

-Non merci c'est bon, mais de l'eau oui.

-Bien Mr Soma.

-Je vous remercie Hijiro.

Naruto avala une autre bouchée, et ayant toujours la bouche pleine demanda :

-Depuis quand êtes vous un spéchialiste des Miss ?

-Pardon ? Veuillez répéter la question, elle m'a échappé. Je vous regardais mastiquer une vache qui faisait le grand 8 dans votre énorme clapée ! Fit-il un peu outré.

-Mais qu'est-che qu'il vous prend ?! Vous avez un problème ?! Fit Naruto vexé et ayant encore la bouche pleine.

-Un problème ?!

-Ouais ! Enfin, che veux dire « OUi » ! Si che vous ai offensché, che m'en excusche, mais che voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes si agressif avec moi. Che l'ai remarqué dès qu'on s'est présenté à vous.

-Savez-vous que j'étais autrefois, le plus renommer et le mieux payer de tous les Conseillers de l'histoire des concours de beauté ?!

-Che n'en avais aucune idée ! Fit Naruto ironique, mastiquant le reste de son steak.

-A chaque saison, des femmes venaient me supplier pour que je m'occupe d'elle, de les prendre en main. Dix années sur onze, elles ont gagné le concours. L'année de mon échec, la gagnante avait un handicap, elle était sourde. Un record mondial, fit-il amère.

-Oh là là, fit Naruto avec un regard remplit de moquerie. Tout le monde à le droit de participer que je sache même si cette personne à un handicap.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement l'année de mon échec mon élève est restée pétrifier sur scène, elle n'a pas pu faire son numéro chantant. Puis elle est allée déclarer dans un magazine féminin, que j'étais un taré doublé d'un maniaque de la perfection. En gros cette folle m'accusait de l'avoir rendu à moitié folle...

Naruto lui durant tout le monologue joua avec son verre en cristal, à le faire « chanter », tout en écoutant ce que l'homme en face de lui disait.

-Bien entendu après la parution de cette article, on a plus voulu de moi.

-D'accord, fit Naruto en arrêtant sa distraction, mais malgré tout mon respect pour vous... Pourquoi Mme Mizaki, nous a adressé à vous alors ?

-Parce que je suis ce qui se fait de mieux, je suis le meilleur... Ou peut-être bien parce qu'il n'y a que moi de libre parce que toutes les autres candidates ont déjà quelqu'un, fit-il après coup, dépité... A eux les belles filles des provinces, les jolies fermières... Les jolies institutrices...

Naruto recommença avec son verre, tout en retirant avec son ongle un bout de viande coincé entre deux incisives.

-Moi j'ai une ninja pas féminine pour un sous, fit-il en soupirant et quelque peu dégoûté de le voir faire.

Au bout d'un moment Ayame finit par poser sa main sur celle de Naruto pour qu'il arrête avec son verre, cela commençait profondément à l'agacer.

-Allez-vous cesser ? Fit-il avec une voix pleine de reproche mais en le murmurant.

-Ouais...,

-Oui...

-Oui ! Fit Naruto agacé qu'on le reprenne dans sa façon de parler.

Après quelques minutes, et une fois le repas payer par Naruto, ils quittèrent le restaurant.

-Oh Kami-sama, fit Ayame en regardant Naruto marcher. Je n'ai pas vu une démarche pareil depuis que j'ai vu au cinéma un film sur les monstres anciens.

-Ouais ! Et ben sachez qu'elle me réussi bien depuis bientôt 20 ans cette démarche ! D'accord ?

-J'imagine déjà le nombre de garçon que vous avez du faire craquer avec votre façon de bouger, fit le Conseiller de manière ironique.

Naruto soupira tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Kurama lui se roulait littéralement par terre de rire tellement la situation de son hôte était comique.

-Vous m'énervez ! Fit-il en s'adressant aussi bien à l'homme qu'à son colocataire intérieur.

-Et bien maintenant vous devez la changer cette démarche, fit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque cinglante de la « femme » qu'il avait en face de lui. Vous devez glisser...

Naruto baissa sa tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Gliss... Ne regardez pas le sol, mais droit devant vous ! Et tenez vous bien droite !

-Mais...

-Faites ce que je vous demande, Kami-sama ! Votre menton doit être parallèle au sol...

-Pff...

-A présent... Ondulez, glissez..., fit-il avec un geste plus que féminin.

Naruto n'y arrivait pas tout en prenant au mot les directives de l'homme. Les gens, autour d'eux dans la grande rue, se demandaient bien à quoi jouer « la jeune femme », mais Naruto préféra ignorait les regards interloqués voire rieurs des passants.

-Mlle Habanero, on est pas non plus sur une patinoire... C'est une façon de parler, marcher avec plus d'élégance, de raffinement, de féminité... Glissez, ondulez...

-Je glisse, j'ondule, fit le blond en soupirant.

-Non, attention ne levez pas les pieds comme ça... On dirait sinon que vous patauger dans la boue. Pourquoi remontez vous les pieds ?!

-Parce que je m'apprête à prendre la fuite ! Voilà pourquoi !

L'homme soupira pour évacuer sa fatigue morale. Naruto lui se disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à devenir une femme en 24h, c'était impossible, inconcevable. C'était un mec et ce, jusqu'à la moelle.

-Attendez une minute... Regardez-moi faire puis refaite comme moi.

L'homme se mit à marcher devant Naruto.

-Voyez, je glisse... Tout est dans les fesses... Oh comme je suis mignonne..., fit-il en refaisant la démarche des femmes.

-Il faut vraiment s'assumer pour marcher comme ça... Rrr...

Puis il le suivit et tenta tant bien que mal de refaire ce que lui montrait son « coach ».

-Maintenant roulez des hanches... Comme ça, fit-il en faisant un mouvement avec son bassin... Tête relevée... Continuez d'onduler Mlle Habanero...

Ce fut alors qu'une charrette s'arrêta nette devant eux.

-Tu vois pas que je glisse, Baka, cria Naruto sur l'homme qui conduisait la charrette.

-Mais t'es aveugles ou quoi ?! S'écria ce dernier.

-Baka !

Et ils s'éloignèrent. Ayame, lui était entrain de se dire que cette jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas un langage très féminin.

*/*

Quelque part dans Hi no Kuni :

La personne qui avait envoyé le parchemin menaçant, en préparait d'autres plus spéciaux. Il prenait son temps pour faire de nombreux petits parchemins. Sur le mur de son atelier, était épinglé les photos des Miss, chacune avec une cible sur la figure. L'individu commençait à préparer son attaque.

_TBC..._

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la suite ? J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. La suite arrivera prochainement. _

_A vos reviews... Prêt.. Feu... Partez !_

_A bientôt tout le monde !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou la compagnie !_

_Voici encore une fois le nouveau chapitre. J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous appréciez cette fic, certains ont même réussi – sans grande difficulté, il faut l'avouer – à me donner le nom du film qui m'a inspiré l'histoire. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant la suite qui arrive._

_Merci comme d'habitude à tout le monde d'avoir pris le temps de lire le chapitre voire le début de l'histoire, d'autres de l'avoir mis en alerte/favoris et pour certains d'avoir laissé une review cela me fait énormément plaisir._

_Donc merci à Petitpas, Lone Wolf 3482, Lee-ann Hyuuga-Uchiwa, Dj-bxl, Minimiste et Elikia._

_Voici à présent la suite de cette histoire aussi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Miss ninja : chapitre 3**

Le reste de l'équipe, rejoignit Naruto et Ayame au village de Tanzanu. Tsunade avait fait louer pour le voyage d'aller et de retour, un zeppelin.

Ils étaient tous à bord. Dans la partie des cabines pour les voyageurs, c'était plutôt spacieux et bien équipé.

Ayame s'était mis à côté de Naruto, sur le fauteuil et lui montrait des montages vidéos des différents concours, afin de lui faire voir comment se comporter durant le concours.

-Regardez comment elle marche... Elle flotte... C'est une lente ascension, elle vole de nuage en nuage... jusqu'à Kami-sama.

Dans leur coins, les autres sauf Shikamaru qui dormait, contenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur rire.

-Ouais, et dès qu'elle y sera et verra qu'elle s'est faite refaire, il la renverra illico, dit-il en rigolant... Et elle va encore pleurer... « Ah, si j'avais une cervelle ! » fit le blond en tentant d'imiter la fille qu'il voyait sur la vidéo.

-Ce type d'enfantillage ne m'amuse guère, fit Ayame exaspéré par « la jeune femme ».

Et il se leva pour rejoindre les autres et se servir une coupe de saké. Naruto lui fit des grimaces pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Sasuke profita pour demander à Ayame :

-Alors qu'est-ce que cela donne ? Elle se débrouille bien ?

-En travaillant d'arrache-pied, avec des efforts intensifs... Elle sera parfaite pour Miss Catch.

Et ils regardèrent Naruto refaire les simagrées que faisaient les concurrentes. Il se mit soit disant à pleurer de bonheur, faisant sursauter Shikamaru dans son sommeil.

-A la fois pathétique et grotesque, fit d'une voix lasse le Conseiller. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oh Kami-sama ! S'écriait Naruto de manière plus aigüe dans son coin en jouant encore la carte des pleurs et réveillant complètement le Nara.

*/*

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée, près de la ville de Shinara. Ils allèrent directement au QG des ninjas en poste là-bas.

-Mr Soma, nous avons réuni tout ce que vous vouliez, fit Sasuke alors qu'ils descendaient du Zeppelin. Par quoi on commence ?

-Dents, cheveux, manucure, pédicure... Perçage d'oreilles...

-Dans quel ordre ? Demanda Naruto. Mes dents qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ? Parce que moi et les toubibs ça fait deux...

-Enlever toutes les tâches et résidus que vous avez ! Fit Ayame pas décontenancer pour un sou par l'aveu de « la jeune femme ».

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, accueilli par le responsable du QG et allèrent à la grande salle où se trouvait tout le matériel et le personnel qu'avait demandé Ayame.

Rapidement Naruto fut installer à une chaise de dentiste et ce dernier commença à trifouiller dans sa bouche pendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'attelait à sa tête. Et une autre personne de ses pieds.

-Vous avez pas un anesthésique, vous me charcutez là !

-Mais ce n'est qu'un détartrage, fit la dentiste.

-Mais c'est pas pour ma bouche... C'est l'autre qui m'arrache par touffe mes cheveux... Mais à quoi vous jouer ?! Fit-il au coiffeur.

-Votre tête à un message à faire passer, fit Ayame.

-Ouais mais pas besoin de m'arracher la tignasse !

-Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à démêler ce paquet de nœuds, fit le coiffeur qui n'était pas loin de casser son peigne. Le démêlage c'est pas gagné !

-J'ai jamais su me coiffer, fit Naruto ! On ne m'a jamais montré.

Beaucoup restèrent interdit dans l'équipe qui devaient s'occuper de rendre plus féminine Naruto, mais personne ne demanda pourquoi. C'était surtout que malgré sa forme en henge Naruto avait toujours des problèmes capillaires même si beaucoup d'effort avait été mis dessus pour arranger le soucis.

-Pas de pitié ! fit Ayame.

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux tellement l'autre tirait sur ses pauvres cheveux.

-Je peux avoir la fraise ?! fit le coiffeur à la dentiste.

D'un coup on entendit une femme parler dans un mégaphone :

-**Attention, attention, appelle à toutes les unités : Epilations, cires, électrolyse et laser doivent être opérationnels pour 23h.**

Une fois les dents détartrées, la tête démêlée et les pieds pédicurés... Les esthéticiennes s'occupèrent complètement de Naruto. Épilation à la cire sur les mains, les jambes, arrachant des cris de douleurs au blond.

Ino dans son coin, compatissait pour son ami même si à la fois, elle était amusée par la situation. Au moins un mec de son entourage allait comprendre pourquoi les filles souffraient pour être belles aux yeux des hommes.

Pendant ce temps là, les cinq autres ninjas de l'équipe et les renforts du secteur, préparaient leurs matériels consciencieusement. Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent un hurlement derrière le paravent où se trouver le blond. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard, sorti de dernière la pseudo pièce, juste vêtu d'une blouse, marchant comme un pingouin et soufflant, le regard disant « je suis prêt à faire un meurtre ». Tous regardèrent, Ayame, sauf Ino, qui avait comprit, pour savoir ce qu'il avait eu.

-Le maillot à la cire, fit le plus simplement Ayame en souriant sadiquement.

Tous grimacèrent face à cet aveu. Ils avaient mal, rien que d'imaginer la douleur de Naruto.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke alla vers le grand buffet pour manger un bout, et Naruto le rejoignit.

-Oh ouais !... J'ai la dalle, fit Naruto en prenant un gros sandwich, alors qu'il était recouvert d'une crème rouge sur la figure.

A ce moment là, arriva Ayame.

-Non, Mlle Habaneto, vous n'avez pas droit au sandwich... Ça sera tout, fit-il en lui tendant à la place une branche de céleri.

Rien qu'à la vue du légume, Naruto grimaça.

-On ne t'a pas dit que cette mission serai facile, fit Sasuke en savourant son sandwich rien que pour faire baver et emmerder son coéquipier.

Naruto le regarda et se mit à manger sa branche sans grimacer pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas un problème. Alors Sasuke pour l'énerver, attrapa un beignet et le mangea devant lui. Le blond s'éloigna tout en lui balançant le reste de céleri sur la tête, vexé comme un pou.

Un peu plus tard, Sasuke lui tendit l'oreillette qui avait une grande portée et une petite broche avec une mini caméra. Pour la circonstance, Tsunade et les services d'espionnages avaient sortit le grand jeu et surtout le matériel dernier cri. Après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'une ou deux personnes à défendre, mais bien plus dont le Daimyo, donc ils devaient utiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires à leur disposition.

-Avec cette oreille, tu nous entendras et nous vice-versa, elle est dotée aussi donc d'un très petit micro mais très puissant.

-Pas besoin avec tout le papier d'alu que j'ai sur la tête, fit Naruto qui était de nouveau entre les mains du coiffeur et la figure encore enduite d'une autre crème. Je peux capter déjà toutes les fréquences radio du Pays.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire légèrement avec une pointe de moquerie, puis il repris les explications sur le matériel utilisé.

-Cette broche donc, à une mini caméra, tu devras l'avoir en permanence sur toi... Et voici ta nouvelle identité, dit-il en tendant les papiers. C'est ton laissez-passer pour le défilé.

-Je suis... professeur de sport ?! Fit le Blond en regardant les papiers.

-Vu que tu ne tiens pas en place et que tu es une très grande combattante, fit Sasuke en rapprochant son visage, cette profession était toute trouvée.

-Tu parles, mon QI vient de chuter de 10 points., dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Pour la réflexion que tu as, murmura Sasuke.

Mais Naruto l'entendit et lui envoya la brosse à cheveux qui trainait pas loin. Cette fois si, il évita l'objet envoyé.

Et ce fut ainsi que durant le reste de la nuit, coiffeurs, esthéticiennes, habilleuses, et autres s'occupèrent de rendre Naruto plus féminine.

*/*

C'était l'aube et le reste de l'équipe étaient dehors de la bâtisse, pour prendre l'air tout en sirotant un bon thé chaud. Sasuke lui commençait surtout à trouver le temps long, car c'était aujourd'hui que débutait réellement la mission d'infiltration.

-C'est pas croyable, fit le noiraud. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Naruto doit commencer dans deux heures, l'opération infiltration et séduction ! Pourquoi ils trainent comme ça ?!

-Sasuke, fit Ino, ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir. Tu as peur de quoi là, qu'on te transforme à jamais ton Naruto ?! Dit-elle en souriant.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir, face au sous entendu de la blonde, les autres avaient un sourire en coin. Ce fut alors que les grandes portes de la bâtisse s'ouvrirent. Le personnel requit et Ayame sortirent les premiers du bâtiment puis apparut Naruto. Il avait les cheveux bien lisse et bien coiffé, portait une robe couleur parme et une paire d'escarpin à lasser, assortit à la robe. Un petit sac à main mauve et une paire de lunette de soleil.

Tous les garçons, même Sasuke en lâchèrent leur tasse de thé, subjugués par la beauté de Naruto. Ce dernier marcha vers eux, en une démarche très féminine et avec une gestuelle adéquate...

-Kushina, c'est bien toi ? Fit le noiraud pour être sûr.

-Je suis en robe, j'ai du gel dans les cheveux, j'ai pas dormi, j'ai la dalle, et j'ai mes armes... alors ne me fais pas chier Teme !

-Comme tu me fais peur Dobe.

Naruto préféra l'ignorer, mais se gamela avec grâce, faisant sourire Sasuke.

-Ca va, ça boome, ça roule ! Dit-il en se relevant et s'éloignant.

-Oui, c'est bien elle, fit Sasuke amusé... Mr Soma bien joué. Quel exploit !

-Merci... Kami-sama, je suis le meilleur, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu tout en souriant.

*/*

Une heure plus tard Ayame et Naruto arrivèrent devant le palais où se déroulerai la finale. Les autres allèrent à l'hôtel pour installer le matériel. Sasuke et Shikamaru eux suivaient discrètement leur ami. Naruto portait au dessus de sa robe une petite veste mauve comme son sac à main et la bannière de la région qu'il représentait.

« Naruto tu m'entends ?!... L'opération « string » vient de commencer. »

-Va plutôt astiquer tes kunais... fit en murmurant Naruto balançant un sous-entendu très explicite.

-Je savais qu'il allait prendre la mouche, fit Sasuke en rigolant.

Shikamaru ne reconnaissait plus le noiraud taciturne d'avant. Naruto avait du vraiment le travailler au corps quand ils avaient du cohabiter ensemble. Puis ils partirent pour l'hôtel.

-Ayame ?! Fit une voix.

-Tâchez de rester muette, fit doucement Ayame à « la jeune femme » en voyant qui c'était.

-Ayame ! Fit Mme Mizaki.

-Mme Mizaki, c'est bien vous, ma chère. Vous êtes plus radieuse que jamais, fit-il en lui prenant une main pour la lui baiser.

-C'est vrai... Merci... Votre compliment me va droit au cœur... Bonjour, fit-elle sans reconnaître Naruto.

-Salut, dit-il.

La présidente le regarda dubitativement puis fut surprise :

-Mlle Habanero ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi...

-Et bien Ayame, vous n'avez pas perdu la main, fit-elle.

Naruto se forçait à sourire devant cette femme qui sentait l'hypocrisie à des kilomètres.

-Vous êtes absolument parfaite, fit-elle à Naruto. Et vous arrivez juste à temps pour le petit-déjeuner d'accueil.

Elle attrapa Naruto pour le conduire au salon, en chemin elle se retourna et s'adressa à Ayame :

-Ayame, montez ses bagages je vous prie. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus des nôtres depuis longtemps mais vous n'avez pas oublié la procédure, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle continua son chemin avec le ninja.

-Purée une seule erreur et je peux dire vraiment adieu à ma réputation fit Ayame en prenant les affaires du blond.

*/*

Mme Mizaki conduisit donc Naruto vers une salle où les vingt-cinq autres concurrentes étaient présentes. Aoki, l'assistant de Mizaki, faisait la vérification que tout le monde était bien là, tout en tentant de draguer les filles mais se faisant ridiculiser à chaque fois.

Alors que Mizaki et Naruto allaient rentrer dans la pièce, Naruto se tordit la cheville à cause des escarpins trop haut à son goût. Mizaki le rattrapa tant bien que mal.

-C'est rien, c'est rien...

-Ôkina kashi no mori..., fit Aoki en cochant la case sur sa fiche.

-Salut...

-Bienvenue...

Et Naruto trébucha à nouveau. Les filles commencèrent à se moquer de lui. Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Naruto alla s'asseoir, il avait mal au pied mais ne montra rien de sa douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être sur des échasses et de jouer les équilibristes dessus. Il était mal à l'aise de se retrouver entourer d'autant de filles.

-Qui c'est ?

-Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Firent certaines filles.

Une jeune fille le vit perdu et lui fit :

-Ôkina tu peux venir à côté de moi.

-Merci, fit-il en se levant de sa chaise en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

-Je suis Kana Hashi, Miss Burûbarê (La vallée bleue).

-Moi je suis...

-Kushina Habanero, Miss Ôkina Kashi no mori, je sais. J'ai appris le nom de toutes les concurrentes d'où cela m'a fait vingt-cinq noms et photos à mémoriser... à part moi bien sûr. J'ai su qui tu étais parce que ton visage ne me disait rien.

Mme Mizaki tapa dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence et pouvoir parler.

-Si nous commencions par notre petite chanson, avant de commencer le petit-déjeuner d'accueil.

Et toutes les filles – mise à part Naruto, bien sûr – se mirent à chanter le slogan du concours. Naruto se sentait dépasser et entourer de nunuches. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré de Kunoichis très intelligentes, là il était servit.

Une fois fait, elles allèrent enfin à la salle de réception. Naruto glissa un mot discrètement à ses coéquipiers.

-Arrivée aux Pays des Poupées Cruches...

*/*

-Tout le monde à son poste, la mission commence réellement, fit Sasuke aux autres, pendant qu'il restait devant l'écran télé où les images de la caméra miniature passaient.

-Oh j'adore cette mission, lança Kakashi en avisant déjà les visages des candidates.

-Pas mal comme vue, pas mal du tout ! Fit Lee lui même tout émoustiller par ce qu'il voyait.

Les autres secouèrent la tête de découragement face au comportement du ninja copieur et du disciple de Gaï.

*/*

Naruto se fit attraper le bras d'un coup par Kana :

-Oh voilà notre table ! S'écria joyeusement la jeune fille.

-Oh oui ! Fit Naruto en faisant semblant d'être enthousiaste.

Il se promit de faire souffrir Tsunade et Sasuke après la mission, pour le plan foireux dans lequel il était plongé jusqu'au cou. L'autre carpette comme avait fini par le surnommé Naruto, pleurait de rire à chaque nouvelle situation embarrassante.

-Je suis arrivée il y a trois jours pour faire du repérage, fit Kana, alors qu'elle s'installait à la table avec Naruto.

*/*

-Kami-sama, combien il y a de jolies filles là dedans..., lâcha Kakashi presque en collant son visage sur l'écran.

Finalement, le seul garçon impassible face à tant d'étalage de chair fraîche, se dit Ino, était Sasuke. Elle prit la résolution d'assommer les autres qui avaient le nez en sang, surtout un :

-SHIKAMARU ! SI TEMARI SAIT POUR TON COMPORTEMENT, TU VAS MOURIR DE SES MAINS.

-Naruto, évite la pâtisserie ! Fit Sasuke dans le micro.

*/*

-Les filles je vous présente ma copine Kushina Habanero de Ôkina Kashi no mori.

Il les salua rapidement en faisant un petit sourire gêné.

-Elle, continua sur sa lancée Kana en montrant une autre jeune fille, c'est Keiko Kasasuki, Miss Yukiyama _(Montagne Enneigé)_

-Ça va Ôkina ?! Fit la Miss.

-Akina Mori, Miss Burûkôsuto _(La Côte Bleue)_

-Salut !

-Chizue Ajimoto, Miss Opâruhiru _(La Colline d'Opale)_

-Salut !

-Juria Kishihata, Miss Tayo no tani _(La vallée du Soleil)_

-Bonjour !

-Et Masako Miharu, Miss Hi no Shima _(L'ile du Feu)_

_-_Coucou !

Naruto put entendre certains de ses coéquipiers répondre au coucou de la Miss. Comment il pouvait se concentrer avec des mecs pareils ?

-Moi ma devise fit Akina, c'est le slogan du concours. Nous sommes toutes les meilleures.

Naruto commençait vraiment à avoir faim aussi il commença à se tartiner un petit bout de pain avec du beurre et encore une fois dans son oreillette, il entendit la moquerie des autres. Il faisait un travail sur lui-même pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour.

-Le tout est de faire passer nos idées aux publics, fit Juria.

-Pour moi, fit Masako, c'est surtout de représentait mon ile. C'est un honneur d'avoir été choisi.

-C'est vrai, fit Kana, c'est ce que je dis toujours.. Nous à Burûbarê...

-Euh... Je n'avais pas fini, fit Masako... J'avais l'air d'avoir fini ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres de la table.

Kana s'excusa mais les répliques cinglantes entre les autres filles de la table commencèrent à fuser. Naruto lui observait la scène d'un œil mi-intrigué mi-agacé.

*/*

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke tenta de rentrer en communication avec Naruto mais il ne répondit pas. Ils durent alors vérifier tous les branchements.

-Dépéchez-vous les génies... Je sens que le Dobe va faire une connerie, si on ne reste pas en contact, balança Sasuke qui cherchait aussi la panne.

*/*

-Un, deux, trois... un, deux, trois, fit l'assistant de Mizaki.

Mme Mizaki arriva dans la salle, le poussa agacé par ses bêtises et commença son long speech sur sa longue carrière en tant que présidente du Comité.

Les filles applaudirent, Naruto dû en faire de même. Mais pour lui, le monologue de la présidente était plus que barbant.

-Après les photos et les répétitions vous pourrez vous détendre dans votre chambre. Et demain nous commencerons la présélection, présenter par notre maître de cérémonie, qui est aussi une véritable institution, Mr Kenzo Shenma.

Elles se mirent toutes encore à applaudirent et certaines se levèrent.

-Merci Hana, fit Kenzo en prenant sa place au pupitre.

Ce dernier complimenta la beauté de Mizaki et faisait une blague à deux ryos, alors que de l'autre côté de l'oreillette de Naruto, les autres cherchaient toujours le problème de son. Naruto lui commençait à en avoir marre, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Cela manquait grandement d'action.

Ce fut alors que Kenzo annonça que c'était sa dernière année et qu'après il partait en retraite, rendant triste les filles.

-Comme il doit être triste, fit Kana.

-Non pas du tout, fit Akina, il ne part pas à la retraite, il a été viré ! J'ai discuté avec lui, il m'a dit qu'on le mettait à la porte pour prendre quelqu'un de plus jeune.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Naruto.

*/*

Lee trouva enfin la panne. Il rebrancha les deux câbles ensemble mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cela provoqua un sifflement strident dans l'oreillette de Naruto.

*/*

Ce dernier sursauta en poussant un petit cri de douleur qu'il avait eu dans son oreille, faisant sursauter tout le monde et outrant quelques filles qui étaient interrompues dans l'écoute du discours de Kenzo mais surtout fâchant Mizaki.

-Oh Kami-sama ! Fit Naruto dont le tympan lançait.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il se faisait remarquer aussi il joua la carte de l'excuse en sortant justement une excuse bidon.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai fait une grave bêtise, j'avais promis à Mr Soma d'attendre l'ordre pour manger et j'avais oublié, fit-il en baissant bien bas la tête. Je vais me faire passer un savon de tous les diables pour ma faute.

Certaines filles posèrent leur bout de pain, les autres souriaient pour cette scène plutôt comique. Naruto entendit le compliment de Sasuke, comme quoi il avait bien rattrapé le coup.

_TBC..._

_Alors cette suite ?! Vous avez bien rigolé ? J'espère que oui, comme d'habitude. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_La suite bientôt ! _

_Bisous !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou !_

_Voici la suite et merci à Demonangel59, Lone wolf 3482, Kvt86 et Rayonlazer._

_Réponse à Rayonlazer : Tu ne m'as aucunement dérangé, j'ai pris note pour les petites corrections. Pour la part, de comment s'exprime Sasuke, il ne faut pas oublier que le monde de Naruto est un mélange de féodalité et de modernité quand on regarde bien, donc j'ai trouvé que c'était plus approprié ce genre d'être pression, que de lui faire dire « Je vous aurais butter » qui est le langage plus courant de nos jours et que moi je n'apprécie pas du tout. En tout cas ton point de vue était intéressant. _

_Bonne lecture._

**Miss ninja : chapitre 4**

Une heure plus tard, les filles avaient dû se changer puis elles firent d'abord la longue séance de photo et vidéo. Naruto n'avait gardé pour l'occasion cette fois-ci que l'oreillette afin d'éviter d'entendre Kakashi et Lee, de fantasmer sur les jeunes femmes puis après elles furent emmenées à la Grande Salle du Grand Palais, transformer en scène, pour les répétitions. Certaines lorgnaient sur la poitrine généreuse de Naruto, son débardeur la mettant bien en valeur.

L'échauffement des muscles étaient très faciles même pour Naruto puis cela se corsa. Elles commencèrent à répéter la chorégraphie d'entrée sur scène. Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à suivre au début, allant plus lentement que les autres voire se trompant de sens dans le mouvement à effectuer. Les filles derrière lui, rigolaient à son sujet. Il se fit corriger plus d'une fois dans ses mouvements par le chorégraphe, ce qui était entrain de lui faire perdre patience. Et comme toujours, Kurama se foutait de sa royale personne, reprenant les dires du maître de danse.

*/*

Enfin en début de soirée, elles allèrent prendre le repas, puis elles allèrent dans leur chambre.

Naruto partageait la sienne avec Akina.

Alors qu'il allait se coucher pour enfin récupérer puisque cela faisait déjà presque 48h qu'il ne dormait pas, Naruto entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. Il regarda dans le judas et vit Kana. Il soupira, déjà lasser par ce qui aller se passer, puis juste avant d'ouvrir la porte se redonna une petite contenance pour faire face à la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir ! Fit Kana en parlant doucement.

-Salut !

-Je te dérange pas trop ?

-Non... J'ai euh... J'étais entrain de me pomponner un peu, fit Naruto avec un sourire légèrement crisper mais qui ne fut pas relever par la jeune Kana.

-En faite, j'ai préparé un très bon chocolat chaud, dit-elle en montrant un thermos et deux tasses.

Naruto resta quelques secondes surpris, puis il fit :

-Oh, euh... Ma... Ma camarade de chambre dort... Ou alors elle est entrain de moisir, vu la couleur de son visage, fit-il avec humour... Mais... Si tu veux entrer..., dit-il en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas donner une mauvaise image de camaraderie.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et rentra heureuse de pouvoir partager sa boisson chaude. Durant le temps qu'elle eut le dos tourner, Naruto tout en fermant la porte de la chambre, tira une tête de six pieds de long puis se reprit bien vite. Kana elle alla s'installer sur le lit du Blond, joyeusement. Naruto lui se dit que les autres devaient bien dormir à cette heure-ci, ce que lui n'était pas encore près à faire à cause de la jeune femme. Il alla ensuite rapidement s'installer au côté de Kana, espérant que la visite serait de courte durée.

-Tu sais quand j'ai proposé aux autres mon chocolat chaud, elles m'ont claqués la porte au nez ! Sans même me laisser le temps de dire que c'était un chocolat sans matière grasse, dit-elle en tendant une tasse à Naruto.

Elle se servit également une tasse puis se tourna vers Naruto.

-Voilà, je bois à... Un monde en paix.

-Un monde en paix..., fit-il comme si le dire de cette manière si nunuche, lui écorchait la bouche tout en faisant tinter sa tasse sur celle de Kana.

-Hum, fit Kana en savourant le chocolat chaud.

Naruto lui fit, presque une grimace.

-Est... haud..., dit-il en recrachant le breuvage dans la tasse.

En faite c'était plutôt le goût de cette boisson qui ne passait pas vraiment.

-Tu vas faire quoi pour la présélection ? C'est quoi ton talent ? Demanda Kana.

-Heu... C'est comment dire... Heu... Genre une surprise..., fit-il très gêné...

-Oh, fit la jeune femme émerveillée.

-T'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien de ridicule... Je ne vais pas faire tournoyer un bâton de majorette ! Dit-il en rigolant. C'est quoi, ton talent à toi ?

Mais quand il regarda la jeune femme, il vit sa tristesse.

-Oh, Kana... Excuse-moi... Je suis une empotée par moment...

-Tu sais, faire tournoyer un bâton cela peut être un art... Un jour, j'ai vu une fille le faire avec une troupe, en faisant plein d'acrobatie pendant que le bâton était en l'air... Ce dernier était enflammé, et elle faisait aussi une danse sexy... C'était magique à voir... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir en faire autant...

-Qui t'en empêche ?

-Mes parents n'aiment pas qu'on se fasse valoir comme ça... En plus ils ont peur du feu...

-Je comprends... même si faire ce concours est à mon avis, une façon de se faire valoir...

-Tu crois ?

-Oui... Ecoute Kana, tu as autant de chances de gagner que les autres concurrentes, alors ne baisse pas les bras. Tu crois assez en toi pour être arrivée jusqu'ici alors tu peux encore continuer dans ta lancée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...

-Whoua..., fit la jeune femme en rigolant doucement quelque peu gêné. Tu es si gentille, si intelligente, si sensible... C'est forcément toi qui va gagner...

Ce fut alors que la colocataire de Naruto s'énerva agacer car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause du papotage entre Kana et Naruto.

-Ca suffit ! Fit Akina. Vous pouvez me laisser dormir tranquillement ! J'étais pas loin de mon sommeil paradoxal !

-Je suis désolée, firent en chœur Kana et Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kana finit par retourner dans sa chambre, et Naruto alla vider la tasse dans les toilettes, tout en souriant de tendresse face à la situation et à la gentillesse de Kana.

*/*

Quelques minutes passèrent encore, et enfin, Naruto se dirigea vers son lit. Il souriait de bonheur, car enfin il allait pouvoir dormir quelques heures. Il éteignit la lumière et s'engouffra sous la couette, vêtu d'une nuisette. Heureusement que les autres ne le voyaient pas sinon, il y aurait eu une volée de claques bien sentit en voyant avec une quasi certitude un lot de nez saignant. Même pas une minute plus tard, on retapa pour l'appeler, mais cette fois-ci, cela venait de la baie vitrée coulissante. Cela insista.

-Non, je le crois pas..., murmura-t-il de dépit.

Il se leva fort contrarié, enfila le grand peignoir et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, la faisant par la suite, coulissée. C'était Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Fit énervé Naruto tout en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme dans la chambre.

-Tu as enlevé ton oreillette, fit-il un peu durement.

-Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?! C'est normal que je l'ai enlevé, j'allais dormir.

-Ayame te demande.

-Maintenant ? Mais cela fait deux jours que je ne dors pas !

-Oui... T'auras droit à un petit gâteau...

Et il commença à s'en aller.

-Non un bol de ramen ! Fit Naruto en fermant la baie vitrée et suivant son coéquipier.

*/*

Naruto était sur un escalier, en robe de cocktail, sur de hauts talons encore, entrain de s'entrainer à descendre les marches élégamment sans avoir à trébucher.

-Il ne faut pas marcher, il faut flotter..., fit Ayame pendant que les camarades du blond inspectaient la salle de la finale. Descendez en douceur, sans regarder le sol. Remontez et recommencez Mlle Habanero !... Ne regardez jamais vos pieds... Les cuisses doivent se frôler... Se frôler pas se coller !

-Elles se frôlent, fit Naruto agacé qui descendaient les marches plus comme un pingouin qu'une belle jeune femme.

Le manque de sommeil commençait à cruellement à se faire ressentir dans son humeur massacrante.

-Il y a un espace entre vos genoux et vos mollets, et vos mollets et vos chevilles !

-Pour le moment, il y a même un gouffre entre mon cerveau et ma moelle épinière ! Fit-il encore plus agacé.

Alors qu'il allait remonter les marches, il redescendit et fit :

-Prenez-ça ! Dit-il en tendant à Ayame, un serre cuisse, avec des kunais, un autre avec des shurikens.

Ayame était entrain d'halluciné par tout l'attirail qui était planté sous la robe.

-Voilà, fit-il un peu plus soulager.

-Pas de parchemins explosifs ou de rouleaux d'invocation ?! Fit Ayame ironique.

Naruto poussa un soupir exaspéré mais de manière tout aussi ironique en remontant les marches :

-Je les ai mis dans mon autre robe.

-Ah, au fait, comment allez-vous émerveiller le public lors de la présélection ? Qu'allez-vous faire pour votre talent ? Chanter ? Danser ? Mâcher du chewing-gum tout en faisant des formes géométriques dès que vous ferez des bulles avec ? ! fit-il encore plus ironique. Ou bien encore manger dix bols de ramens.

-Chiche ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il entendit le soupire d'Ayame.

-Je ferais tous ce que vous me demanderez, Ojiji-sensei, fit-il avec un sourire ironique, alors qu'il reprenait son entrainement.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge... Sasuke Uchiha ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il avançait vers lui. Cette femme n'a aucun talent !

-Dites pas cela devant elle ! Fit le brun qui avait pourtant entendu toute la conversation tout en dégustant des petits gâteaux.

Quand il avait entendu Ayame proposer le défi des ramen, et la réplique de Naruto, il savait que son ami pouvait tenir haut la main, l'épreuve, tout en dégoûtant à jamais des ramens, les gens qui le verrait manger.

Naruto lui se précipita vers les deux hommes voulant participer à la discussion.

-Et pas besoin de crier Mr Soma, fit Sasuke.

-On ne m'a pas dit de lui fournir un talent ! Et je ne suis surement pas équiper pour les cinq heures avenir.

-Attendez... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Ayame retira des mains de Naruto une grosse part de gâteau et lui donna une carotte qui fit encore une fois grimacer le blond de dégoût.

-Demain la présélection passe par une épreuve de talent, et elle, son seul talent est de transformer l'oxygène en du gaz carbonique !

-Vous l'avez bien embellie en deux jours. Elle est sublime ! Fit Sasuke en regardant son coéquipier... Enfin... euh... comparée à l'épave qu'elle était, dit-il pour éviter de rougir.

Naruto lui balança un regard assassin tout en grignotant sa carotte, mais cela n'ébranla pas plus Sasuke.

-Ma tâche était stipulée par le contrat et est accomplie.

-Rendez la moi talentueuse, avant demain matin, fit Sasuke avec sérieux et une pointe de froideur.

-Des menaces ?! Fit Ayame pas le moins ébranler par l'aura glaciale du brun.

-Ecoutez moi, pauvre baka...

-Ne me menacez pas ! Espèce d'androgyne !

Pendant que les deux hommes se battaient verbalement, Naruto en profita pour glisser deux petits gâteaux dans sa robe, mais s'était entrain de s'envenimer entre les deux autres, aussi, il s'approcha pour les calmer.

-Eh, eh ! Temps mort tous les deux ! Je faisais un truc durant mon voyage avec Ero-sennin, un truc qui ne s'oublie pas...

-Je vous interdit de faire l'amour sur scène ! Fit le coach en traduisant la signification de « Ero ».

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à cela et de toute façon, j'ai jamais pratiqué, fit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais cela n'échappa aux oreilles de Sasuke qui était très surpris.

-Non, pour mon tour, il me faut juste quelques accessoires et donc appeler la réception pour que je puisse avoir ce dont j'ai besoin.

Puis il commença à s'en aller mais fut arrêter par Ayame.

-Mlle Habanero ?! S'il vous plaît ! Merci ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers Naruto.

Ce dernier soupira et se retourna vers l'homme tout en sortant un gâteau d'un des côté de sa poitrine. Et alors qu'il allait refaire marche avant :

-L'autre je vous prie, fit l'homme en retendant la main sous le sourire amusé de Sasuke.

Il rendit le deuxième gâteau.

-Merci...

Et alors que Naruto allait franchir le seuil de la salle, un chien ninja se mit à renifler au niveau de ses jambes.

-Bon, bon, bon, ça va ! Dit-il en décoinçant d'un serre cuisse le dernier gâteau qu'il avait planqué, en le jetant au loin. Espèce de nukenin de la pâtisserie ! Fit-il en s'énervant et s'éloignant à grand pas de la salle.

*/*

Au delà de la ville, dans un coin sans âme qui vive, un homme en calèche arriva dans le coin tranquille, alors qu'il était très tard, et le lieu juste éclairé par la pleine lune.

Il sortit de son véhicule et récupéra une sorte de mannequin spécial qui était calé à côté de lui. Il l'installa au milieu du terrain, puis colla sur le front trois petits parchemins. Il s'éloigna rapidement puis arriver à une certaine distance, il composa une petite série de signes et les parchemins explosèrent, décapitant du coup le mannequin et plus encore.

*/*

L'aube était déjà entrain de se lever. Alors que Sasuke raccompagnait Naruto, de nouveau en nuisette et peignoir à sa chambre par l'extérieur comme à l'aller, le Blond bailla largement par la fatigue tout en disant :

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Kenzo Shenma, était viré après ce concours ?

-On enquête avec les autres... Toi, reste dans ton rôle de Kushina Habanero, d'accord ?

-Hai ! Fit le Blond en baillant encore.

-Et je voulais te dire, fit Sasuke avec plus de gêne, tu te débrouilles super bien, malgré tout. Et quand tu étais en robe du soir... Eh ben...

Cela fit sourire Naruto. C'était à croire que le brun en pincer pour lui alors qu'il était en fille.

-Enfin tu es tout à fait plausible, en femme et...

-Je sais, tu me trouves sublime, fit le blond en reprenant la phrase de son meilleur ami.

-Hein , ! Quoi ?! Pas du tout !

-Si, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure à Ayame. Tu me trouves sublime... Est-ce que je te fais autant défait quand je suis avec mon véritable corps ? Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Sasuke se stoppa d'un coup complètement pris au dépourvu, et surtout surpris par tant d'audace de la part du Blond. Il avisa quelques rougeurs de ce dernier et lui n'était pas mieux, gêné au final par la situation. Naruto décida de jouer le jeu de la séduction féminine en chantonnant :

-Je suis ta princesse... Tu veux me baiser les mains... Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras...

Sasuke bien que rouge de gêne, se reprit et répliqua d'une manière cinglante comme tout bon Uchiha qu'il était :

-Non, je trouve que Saï est plus féminin que tu ne l'es... Lui, je l'aime bien...

Mais cela ne découragea Naruto qui continuait sa petite chanson.

-Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras... Tu veux me prendre dans tes draps... Tu ne me veux que pour toi... Tu me veux que...

Sasuke lui fit un regard si langoureux que son jeu s'arrêta. Il était troublé. Et alors que Sasuke se penchait vers lui et qu'il fermait les yeux, Sasuke mit alors en bouche une barre chocolatée tout en souriant. Il avait reprit la main du jeu.

-Aller, repose toi, Dobe et bonne fin de nuit ! Fit-il en s'éloignant.

Naruto lui tira la langue, énervé. Et il retourna se coucher.

_TBC..._

_Alors cette petite suite vous plait-elle toujours ? Allez laissez moi une petite review._

_Bisous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le chapitre, qui est vrai sur cette fic, quotidien – c'est une première pour moi ^_^ - et donc j'espère comme toujours que vous aimerez._

_Pour le talent de Naruto, je n'ai pas cherché très loin, j'ai gardé la même chose que le film puisque j'y ai fait la même allusion dans le chapitre 2. J'ai juste changé la musique jouée. _

_Ici cela sera ' « La danse de la fée dragée » de Tchaïkovski, qu'on retrouve facilement sur YouTube en précisant verre chantant. Si j'avais réussi à trouver dans le même style avec les musiques de Naruto pour moi cela aurait été mieux mais bon déjà cela c'est pas mal._

_Merci encore et toujours aux personnes qui mettent la fic en alertes/favoris, d'autres me laissant une review comme Elikia, Julia Uchiwa-Uzumaki, Dj-bxl, Lee-ann Hyuuga-Uchiwa, Pauline et Minimiste._

_Donc à présent je vous souhaite bonne lectures à toutes et à tous !_

**Miss ninja : chapitre 5**

C'était enfin l'heure de la première épreuve de présélection. Dans la grande loge, s'était l'effervescence comme dans une ruche remplie d'abeilles. Toutes les demoiselles s'affairaient, s'apprêtaient avant de montrer dans les minutes avenir, leur Talent.

Naruto s'installa tranquillement sur sa chaise en baillant tout en tenant une grande tasse de café bien noir pour se réveiller. Il avait replacé la mini caméra et l'oreillette sur lui.

-Kushina, fit Kana en murmurant, tu as l'air bien fatiguée !

-Elle a passé une nuit agitée, fit la voisine de chambrée de Naruto, Akina.

*/*

Dans la chambre où se cantonnait le reste de l'équipe, ils suivaient la conversation entre Naruto et les filles, profitant pour certains du spectacle qu'ils avaient grâce à l'écran.

-_J'ai vu ce charmant jeune homme ou devrais-je dire ce canon en puissance devant la chambre, fit Akina._

_-Un mec ?! Firent les autres._

Les autres se retournèrent vers Sasuke en souriant.

*/*

-Tu connais le règlement pourtant, fit Masako (Miss Hi no Shima). Pas d'homme dans les chambres.

-On est évolué sur le continent, fit ironiquement Juria (Miss Tayo no Tani)

-Une minute les filles, fit Chizue (Miss Opâruhiru). Écoutons sa version des faits.

Et toutes te tournèrent vers Naruto.

-Tu couches avec un des juges ? Fit-elle.

*/*

Dans la chambre, tous attendaient de voir si Naruto allait s'en sortir de cette énième panade. Et pour l'instant ils rigolaient bien au dépend du Blond.

*/*

-Oh, lui ! Fit Naruto en souriant. C'est pas un juge, loin de là, fit-il avec tout son sourire aussi féminin qu'il pouvait donner. Non... Je le fréquente depuis des mois parce qu'il a une maladie incurable..., fit-il.

Il tenait le début de sa vengeance contre son Teme de coéquipier et pour ce qu'il lui avait fait cette nuit.

*/*

-Oh ! Fit Lee amusé. Toi, tu es condamné ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire au brun.

*/*

-En fait, il est atteint de stupidité aigüe...

*/*

Les autres commençaient à rire au dépend de Sasuke. Ce dernier essayait de garder bonne figure et de sourire aux stupidités débiter par son meilleur ami.

-_Je connais ça ! Fit une des filles._

-Tu parles, marmonna-t-il très doucement sans quitter des yeux l'écran.

*/*

-Quel ringard ! C'est carrément un looser. D'accord, je l'obsède, mais il faut pas pousser, fit Naruto en se levant tout en faisant bien face au miroir pour que tous ses coéquipiers et surtout Sasuke le voient savourer sa vengeance, grâce au retour caméra.

*/*

_-Mais j'ai envie de lui dire « passe à autre chose », « faut te réveiller bon sang ! » fit Naruto tout en ouvrant son peignoir et laissant entrapercevoir sa tenue de scène mais surtout son décolleter._

Les hommes dans la pièce déglutirent fortement en regardant plus la poitrine de Naruto que son visage. Sasuke lui commençait à s'ombrager de gêne et d'une pointe de colère.

-_En plus, il a un ego XXL, fit le Blond avec un grand écartement des bras._

*/*

-Mais alors ce qui est pour de l'équipement, c'est du genre riquiqui, en montrant la petite longueur avec ses doigts, toujours bien devant le miroir. Taille mini.

*/*

Sasuke rigola gêné car, il savait très bien que Naruto et lui, s'était déjà vu nu durant leur colocation et quand ils allaient au Onsen. Et la dernière fois, le blond semblait plus impressionner que moqueur.

-Joli alibi ! Fit-il pour retrouver une certaine contenance qui rata largement. On l'a trouvé ensemble.

-_Style vermisseau._

Tous pouvaient entendre les rires moqueurs des filles qui entouraient Naruto.

-Je sais pas ce que lui a fait Sasuke, cette nuit, fit Shikamaru à Kakashi, mais Naruto se venge bien là.

-Je dirais une histoire de cœur complexe, fit l'argenté tout en continuant de regarder l'écran, alors que Sasuke s'éloignait et sortait de la chambre pour retrouver son calme.

*/*

Ça y était, la première épreuve avait réellement débuté.

-Merci ! Fit Kenzo. Merci et bienvenue aux épreuves de présélection de Miss Hi no Kuni. Ici devant le magnifique temple de Kezuki dans cette belle ville de Shinara.

Les gens applaudissaient à chaque fin de phrase de Kenzo.

-Ce sera une journée exceptionnelle... Il y aura de la musique, du théâtre et de la danse ! Êtes-vous prêt à voir tout ceci ?!

-Oui ! fit le public.

-Alors voici le début du show de nos très belles candidates !

Et ainsi débuta la première épreuve. Il y avait de tout, du bon comme du mauvais. Puis vint enfin le passage de Naruto. Il portait une veste de Kimono très colorée, avec un short très court blanc, une paire de chaussettes blanches remontant jusqu'à ses genoux ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures blanches compensées. Il était coiffé de deux couettes avec des rubans arc-en-ciel et n'avait qu'un léger maquillage sur le visage. Il tirait vers la scène, un grand chariot remplit de verre et ces derniers remplis d'eau.

Les gens commençaient à rire, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était toujours en communication avec ses coéquipiers et il les entendait se demander ce qu'il foutait avec cet attirail.

-Elle va nous servir des cocktails ? Fit Mme Mizaki à son assistant et à Kenzo qui les rejoignait.

Naruto mouilla ses doigts puis tenta de commencer mais un son strident vrilla dans les oreilles de tous à cause du micro devant le chariot. Il prit une gorgée du verre problématique et recommença son office avec le bon son. En fait, il faisait « chanter » les verres comme durant son rendez-vous avec Ayame la première fois de leur rencontre. Les gens devenaient appréciateurs de ce mode de musique.

Il jouait la musique de « La danse de la fée dragée ». Les gens l'écoutaient religieusement et beaucoup comme ses coéquipiers étaient surpris de ce qu'on pouvait faire avec des verres. Une seule personne n'était pas ravi du spectacle donner par Naruto : Mme Mizaki.

-Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit d'en faire une candidate crédible, Ayame, fit sévèrement la femme à l'homme qui l'avait rejoint pour assister au show de Naruto.

-J'aimerai me disculper, fit l'homme tout en continuant de regarder sa/son protégé(e), mais rien ne saurais justifier cela...

Naruto lui tout en jouant et souriant avec une fausse joie bien dissimuler, scrutait le public afin de parer un éventuel danger. Au bout d'une minute, il remarqua le comportement étrange d'un homme qui ne regardait pas réellement le spectacle.

-Œil de panthère..., murmura Naruto à l'attention de Lee qui était calé sur un toit avec des jumelles. Il y a un mec étrange à 13h...

-Une heure pour moi ou pour toi ? Fit Gros sourcil.

-Bon écoute ce mec que je suspecte c'est celui qui a un drôle de chapeau et deux kunaïs mal planqués sous sa veste...

-Lequel ? Fis Sasuke dans son micro... Il y a plusieurs personnes avec un chapeau...

-Il avance, faites vite... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, fit-il avec une pointe de crainte tout en continuant de jouer comme si de rien n'était. Il approche de la scène...

-On s'en occupe, fit Sasuke. Ne bouge pas et continue ton show...

Mais comment retrouver l'homme alors que des ninjas étaient glissés dans la foule en civil et avec des chapeaux et des armes pour passer inaperçus.

-Quelqu'un là dans sa ligne de mire ?... Sinon je me le fais ! Fit-il toujours en murmurant.

-Non ! Je veux une confirmation, fit Sasuke.

Mais quand il vit l'homme portait ses mains sur les Kunaïs, il se précipita en hurlant :

-Kunaïs ! Attention !

Et il se jeta sur l'homme pour le désarmer. Les autres ninjas se précipitèrent pour bloquer l'individu.

-Ça se gâte à la fin, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit ironiquement Ayame à la présidente du concours et à l'animateur.

*/*

La première épreuve était fini, et toute l'équipe était réunie dans la chambre pour faire le point et surtout regarder les informations :

_-Étrange incident lors de la présélection des Miss, fit la journaliste. La candidate de Ôkina Kashi no mori a sauté du haut de la scène et a immobilisé un homme armé. Ce dernier était en fait un ninja en civil qui faisait la surveillance du site... Elle s'appelle Kushina Habanero et la voici avec moi... Dites-moi ce qui a bien pu vous pousser à faire cela ?_

_-Je croyais que c'était un homme dangereux... Je suis professeur de sport et j'entraine habituellement des genins, donc je sais que les ninjas portent des bandeaux montrant leur statue... Ce dernier n'avait rien, fit Naruto dans une pirouette verbale bien trouver... Et on sait qu'une agression est vite arrivée... Je crois que je côtoie trop de ninja, fit-il en souriant. C'est un réflexe..._

Ino éteignit l'écran et tous purent entendre dans la chambre mitoyenne les cris de Naruto et Sasuke.

_-Vous n'auriez pas pu me dire qu'il y avait de nouveaux ninjas affecter à la surveillance et en plus dans la foule ! criait de colère Naruto. Au moins j'aurais pu regarder leur dossier et pas me prendre la tête pour rien et tout gâcher ! Je fais passer mon personnage pour une débile !_

_-Et moi, je t'avais dit d'attendre une confirmation Usuratonkachi !Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que l'on te dit ! Toujours à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir !_

_-Peut-être mais si Gros sourcil connaissait réellement comment on pointe une position, on aurait pas eu ça !_

_-Tu es trop impulsif, Dobe !_

_-Raaaa ! J'en ai ras-le-bol. Je dois avoir les yeux de partout ! Je vais devenir dingue ! Ce concours à la noix commence à me taper sur le système !_

_-Il ne reste plus que deux jours ! Tu peux y arriver ! Même Ino s'en sortirait facilement !_

_-Oui, mais Ino est une femme ! Moi je suis un Mec, bordel ! Je patauge dans la nunucherie suprême ! J'en peux plus !_

_-Tu devrais te calmer Naruto ! Tu commences réellement à me faire chier à t'énerver comme ça !_

_-C'est toi qui me fait chier ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place !_

_-..._

_-Je me casses ! C'est bon ! Je vais aller me calmer ailleurs !_

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto en pétard et qui sortit de la chambre principale en claquant la porte de rage.

-Hé ben ! Fit Yamato. Si cela continue il va lui-même commettre un meurtre.

Tous entendirent alors la seconde porte de la pièce claquée. Sasuke s'enfermait dans la chambre afin de se calmer également.

-Je dirais surtout qu'il y a une grande tension entre nos deux coéquipiers et qu'ils ne savent plus comment réagir, fit Kakashi.

-Tension sexuelle ? Fit Shikamaru.

-Oui, Déjà à la base entre eux c'est très ambigüe, maintenant Naruto est en femme et n'est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder donc, cela n'aide pas Sasuke dans ses sentiments et vice versa puisque c'est très subtile mais là Naruto réagit plus en femme qu'en homme.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Yamato.

-Oui, et avec ce problème de coordinations et d'informations, là devient invivable pour tous les deux.

-En plus Naruto n'a presque pas dormi, il est fatigué cela se voit, fit Ino. Depuis le début de notre collaboration avec Mr Soma, il n'a dormit que 3h en bientôt 72h... Et il n'a quasiment pas mangé. Je crois que moi aussi je serais sur les rotules et un brin exécrable.

Tous soupirèrent. Même eux, ils en avaient marre de cette mission et de cette tension entre leur deux coéquipiers.

*/*

Naruto avait réussi à se calmer et à rentrer à nouveau dans son rôle de Miss. Inconsciemment il se languissait que cela finisse. Pour une fois, Kurama compatissait pour son hôte. Lui-même en avait marre de voir autant de tension entre les deux membres de l'équipe 7. Il espérait aussi que les deux jeunes hommes conclus le problème rapidement pour ne plus subir et ressentir la colère et la frustration de Naruto.

Mme Mizaki, elle avait bien sûr fait un scandale ensuite à Sasuke pour le grabuge qu'avait causé la pseudo Miss. Cela n'aida pas l'Uchiha à se calmer. Naruto était présent et avait du faire des excuses mais comme il disait, toute personne armée était un suspect et que cette fois-ci il y avait bien eu un dysfonctionnement mais qu'au moins cela prouvait qu'ils prenaient l'affaire au sérieux.

-Là par contre je t'arrête Kushina, nous venons de recevoir un message de Shizune et Maître Tsunade. D'après les dernières analyses, l'ADN retrouver dans le parchemin, fait que notre suspect n'est pas un homme mais une femme.

-Il n'y avait pas d'ADN, la dernière fois, lors des autres attentats ?! Fit Naruto.

-En effet... Soit il, enfin, elle s'est plantée, soit on a affaire à quelqu'un d'autre... Reste encore à le prouver. Toutes les autres preuves des précédentes affaires sont entrain d'être passé au crible par l'équipe scientifique à Konoha.

-Quelle farce ! C'est complètement grotesque, fit hypocritement Mizaki. Vous n'êtes que des incapables... Si je m'y prenais comme vous, je ferais des défilés dans un trou paumés, au bout du monde !

-Madame, toute opération a ses ratés, fit Sasuke.

-Donc, vous voulez dire qu'elle reste toujours parmi nous quoi qu'il arrive ?!, dit-elle quelque peu dépitée en désignant Naruto/Kushina.

-Oui, fit Sasuke le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Bon sang ! Lâcha la femme encore plus dépité mais avec une pointe de colère... Messieurs, fit-elle en s'adressant à Sasuke, Kenzo et Aoki son assistant, puis-je voir Mlle Habanero, seule un moment. Juste une minute ou deux. J'ai a parlé chiffons avec elle.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, elle se tourna vivement vers Naruto, une lueur de colère encore plus grande.

-Écoutez, je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise. Pardon, fit calmement Naruto, tout en baissant le regard comme pour l'amadouer.

-Mlle Habanero, j'ai lutté toute ma vie contre les femmes de votre espèce. Celles qui nous prennent pour des écervelées. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire : les féministes, les intellectuelles, les garçons manqués et les pouffiasses.

Naruto sursauta quelque peu surprit par tant de haine dans la voix de la femme déjà d'un certain âge.

-Je ne céderai pas à leur cynisme. C'est pour cela que je consacre ma vie à distribuer ces bourses d'études et mettre entièrement ce programme en œuvre et que je refuse qu'on détruise.

Naruto, fit un sourire contrit. Cette bonne femme pouvait vraiment être effrayante.

-Pas cette année. Barrez-moi le chemin, et je vous tuerai. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Dit-elle avec un sourire ironique et plein de méchanceté.

-Euh... Ouais...

-Oui !

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire crisper.

Mizaki se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et hurla :

-Aoki !

*/*

Encore une fois, bien après le repas du soir, Naruto fut convoqué par Ayame afin de le préparer pour la troisième épreuve de présélection, l'interview, puisque la seconde était un premier défiler en maillot de bain. Il se retrouva également encore une fois dans une robe.

-Votre entretien, commença Ayame tout en déplaçant un haut tabouret, est sans aucun doute l'épreuve la plus importante de la présélection. Cela représentera 30% de la note finale.

-Les 70% restants, c'est quoi, le décolleté ? Fit-il en rigolant doucement tout en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

*/*

Dans la chambre, Shikamaru dormait et Kakashi restait devant le poste télé pour regarder l'échange entre le coach et le Blond. Sasuke entra dans la pièce après son petit tour de garde.

-C'est comme cela que tu fais les derniers préparatifs, Shikamaru ?

-Pfff ! Galère... Je peux même pas pioncer dix minutes en paix...

Il se leva, baillant un grand coup et sortit de la chambre.

-Regarde ça Sasuke, son coach lui a trouvé encore une belle robe du soir.

Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil blasé.

-Et Maître Tsunade a vu notre cher Naruto, faire sa pub ninja. Elle n'était pas très ravie je crois bien... Elle va nous rejoindre.

-Génial ! Parfait ! Fit le noiraud d'une voix colérique. Je sens que je vais encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Vivement que cette mission finisse ! J'en ai plein le dos de ce concours de midinette !

-Oui, tu vas avoir droit un bon coup de gueule du Hokage, mais je pense que Naruto aussi.

-Sans déconner ! Fit-il ironiquement. Je reviens dans une petite demi-heure, je vais aller nager un peu à la piscine de l'hôtel et après avec les autres, on repassera tout en revu pour demain.

-Ok..., fit-il en sortant de sa pochette, son Icha Icha.

*/*

-Croisées les poignets et croisées les chevilles. Tête haute..., fit-il à Naruto qui s'exécuta tout en soupirant de lassitude. Et n'oubliez pas... Le sourire ! Les princesses portent la couronne, les grincheuses portent le deuil.

-J'aimerai tellement vous massacrer, fit Naruto fatigué.

-Du moment que vous souriez, fit l'autre en allant vers une petite table remplit de paires d'escarpins pour s'asseoir sur la chaise tout en prenant, un jeu de carton à question. Bon... Pourquoi a-ton surnommé la région de Burûkôsuto (La côte Bleue), la région fleurie ?

-Parce que, fit-il dans un bâillement, cela sonne mieux que « région-poissonnerie et d'industrie de la conserve de thon » ?

-Vous savez, je n'aime pas votre humour à deux ryos et je déplore votre égoïsme immature, alors que je me suis dévoué corps et âme pour vous faire devenir une vrai femme et un canon de beauté hors du commun.

Naruto se retint de lui balancer en pleine figure qu'il était un mec à par entière, puis envisagea une autre approche, une autre réponse, bien plus adéquate avec la mission en cours.

-Ça changera quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais encore des efforts ?... C'est truqué, je fais partie des cinq finalistes. Bravo... à moi !

-Cela vous suffit ? Vous n'avez aucune fierté ? Vous n'avez pas d'amour propre ?!

-Dans la vrai vie, je suis un ninja d'élite de Konoha et j'ai un autre caractère, et non pas un singe de foire à talons hauts ! Fit-il lascivement.

-Mais vous êtes aussi une personne... fort incomplète je dois l'avouer à regret... Faute d'avoir des amis et d'un petit ami, vous avez sarcasmes et armes blanches en tout genre !

-Il vous gêne mon sarcasme ?! Alors que chacun de vos mots sue du mépris à mon égard !

-Ça, c'est parce que je suis un épouvantable grincheux élitiste, et que cela me va !

*/*

Kakashi, assistait impuissant à la prise de bec entre le coach et son ancien élève. « Pauvre Naruto, se disait-il, cette mission ne t'épargne vraiment pas ».

*/*

-Vous ne savez strictement rien de moi, alors arrêter de me juger sans savoir ! J'ai des amis même si je bosse durement mais vu dans le monde que nous vivons, nous nous voyons très peu car nous faisons tous le même métier... Et si je n'ai pas de petit-ami, c'est parce que je n'ai encore rien dit à la personne que j'aime, voilà ! Mais j'ai une vie sociale comme tout le monde et je préfère être un garçon manqué, bien ancrer dans la réalité de la vie, que cette vie de princesse où l'on profite au maximum de vous et qu'après on vous jette ! Et de toute façon vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui ou quoi a bien pu faire pour que je sois ainsi !

-Bonne question ! Puisque nous répétons votre entretien, voici cette question : Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ?

-Ça c'est pas vos oignons ! Fit Naruto en s'éloignant de la scène complètement remonter. Point barre !

- « Pas mes oignons ? » Les juges vont énormément apprécier votre réflexion, fit-il en enlevant des mains de Naruto, une part de gâteau. Nous avons beaucoup encore à faire, ce n'est pas l'heure de manger.

Naruto complètement en fureur, sortit avec rapidité, dans dessous sa robe un kunaï qu'il pointa vers l'homme surprit par tant de colère.

-Non ! Nous avons fini ! Fit-il sèchement.

-Finissez la ! Fit-il en rendant la part de gâteau, que récupéra prestement Naruto.

Ce dernier tourna des talons et s'en alla de la salle. En chemin, il retira la bannière pour faire face à la caméra.

-Je dois parler à Sasuke ! Maintenant ! Fit-il avec un ton qui refusait toute négation.

*/*

-Il est à la piscine de l'hôtel, fit Kakashi calmement.

Lui faire des reproches était une très mauvaise idée. Il savait que le Blond resterait professionnel pour le reste de la mission mais là, le coach avait touché une corde sensible chez Naruto et seul Sasuke serait à même de l'apaiser.

*/*

Il arriva à la piscine, Sasuke qui nageait, ne le remarqua même pas. Alors il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le lui balança dessus. Sasuke se retourna surprit par cette attaque et le regarda :

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Dobe ?

-Je suis venue te dire que je me retire de cette mission ! Salut !

Et il tourna des talons pour partir vers sa chambre.

-Attends une minute Dobe! Fit Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami réagissait ainsi. T'en vas pas et explique moi ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi ça tu pars ?

-Je ne suis pas à la hauteur et ne le serait jamais ! Voilà pourquoi ! D'accord ?!

-Naruto, tu ne peux pas me faire cela maintenant !

-Bien sûr je le sais ! Justement je veux pas te faire cela, mais je suis nul et je vais tout foutre en l'air ! Je suis entrain de changer, je sais pas... Ce rôle me perturbe à un point pas possible... J'ai même plus l'impression d'être un ninja mais une vulgaire poupée qu'on expose dans une vitrine ! Et puis Ayame me fais chier avec ses idées tellement carré, lisse et trop féminine à mon goût ! Raaa ! Je me fous de ce qu'il dit ! Je vis pour mon job et pour mes amis mais j'en ai ras-le-bol de tout cela ! C'est pareil pour toi, non ?

-Oui, bien sur, c'est pareil pour moi, je suis ninja pas autre chose.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche ?! Fit Naruto complètement perdu, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le transat et retirait ses chaussures. Que je suis asociale ? Pas capable d'avoir une relation plus intime avec quelqu'un ?!

-Non, tu es très sociale Naruto... Tu es capable d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie...

-Tu as raison... Mais depuis que je suis ici... Je suis complètement paumé, fit Naruto en baissant la tête et soupirant.

-Écoute Naruto ! Si je t'ai choisi ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je sais que tu peux le faire et puis moi aussi j'attendais qu'on me refasse réellement confiance. Tu es mon soutient et celui qui m'a trouvé de bonnes idées pour cette mission, et tu crois que j'aurais fais une erreur ?! Alors tu te trompes lourdement.

-C'est surtout parce que tu n'avais que moi sous la main !

-C'était surtout Tsunade qui a réellement pensé à toi, et c'est vrai je n'ai pas dit non. Tu veux savoir mes réelles raisons qui m'ont fait te choisir ?!

-C'est parce que tu as perdu un pari avec les autres ?

-Non ! C'est parce que tu es intelligent malgré que tu fais tes pitreries qui te permettent de cacher ta souffrance aux yeux de tous sauf à moi. Tu ne te laisse pas emmerder, t'es drôle, sociable, un rayon de soleil dans les cœurs remplis d'obscurité... Ménage toi et laisse Ayame et les Miss te porter par tout cela comme si de rien était... Parce que si les autres te voient tel que moi je te voie, ils t'aimerons tous...

Naruto resta silencieux, dubitatif, tout en regardant longuement Sasuke.

-Bon, alors ? Tu es décidé ?

-Ça va, compte sur moi, je reste pour la fin de la mission...

-J'aime mieux ça.

-Enfin, je te promet de rester... pas forcément de réussir. Mais je ferai mon possible pour éviter le pire.

Il rigola doucement tirant un sourire à Sasuke. Ce dernier allait l'arroser.

-Eh ! N'abîme pas ma robe du soir !

Et Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et le fit plonger la tête la première dans la piscine alors que son ami poussait un hurlement strident. Le noiraud rigolait mais Naruto lui dit :

-Ayame va te tuer pour cela !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es dans la merde, Teme, fit-il alors qu'il retournait vers le bord de la piscine pour en sortir.

-Mais tu es super sexy mouillée ! Fit-il de but en blanc.

-La ferme, Baka ! Fit Naruto en rougissant.

Sasuke se raidit, il réalisa alors la portée de ses mots. Cette mission faisait remonter plus de sentiments qu'il avait pour le Blond que toutes les précédentes.

_TBC..._

_Alors cette suite, vous enchante-t-elle autant que les autres ? J'espère que oui et que j'aurai encore une fois beaucoup de reviews. _

_Bisous et à bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour ce petit décalage dans la publication quotidienne. Le site a bien buggé de mon côté, donc je ne publie que maintenant._

_Merci encore et toujours à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, celles qui la mettent en alerte/favoris et les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review comme Ouragan,Mimi98, Lee-ann H-U et Minimiste._

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Miss Ninja : Chapitre 6**

La deuxième épreuve de présélection, allait débuter. C'était encore une fois l'effervescence dans l'immense loge. Toutes les filles étaient en maillots de bain, coiffées, maquillées élégamment, et portant leur bannière régionale fièrement. Et Naruto bien évidement n'y échappa.

*/*

La chambre était remplie de ninja, et le mot d'ordre de Sasuke avait été que jamais les coéquipiers principaux du blond, ne le nomme par son véritable prénom devant tant de ninjas.

Lee avisa l'écran de surveillance et interpella les autres :

-Kushina est dans la loge ! Venez voir ! Oh Kami-sama ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont jolies...

-Vous avez vu ces jambes, là ? Fit Kakashi aux nombreux ninjas qui les avaient rejoints.

-Oh ouais..., rajouta Lee.

-Oh purée ! La chance qu'elle a de côtoyer de si belles femmes.

-Moi je ne crois pas, fit Yamato qui tentait vainement de ne pas céder à ses hormones mâles.

-Les mecs vous êtes désespérants ! Lâcha Ino... Et toi Shika, arrête de lorgner sur les femmes comme ça !

-Mais je ne regarde que dans l'intérêt de la mission...

-Tu parles...

*/*

Naruto se glissa parmi les filles. Il avait son maillot mais il s'était recouvert d'une grande serviette, trop gêné de se montrer dans cette tenue. Il se posta devant un miroir, regarda autour de lui puis fit une rapide inspection de sa tenue, le faisant soupirer.

Ayame lui arrivait vers Naruto avec deux « corps mous » dans ses mains. Naruto se retourna en le voyant arriver, et regarda d'un mauvais œil ce que l'homme tenait dans ses mains.

-J'espère que ce sont des parts de flan ?!

-Demi-tour, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais j'en ai pas besoin, je suis mieux proportionnée que certaines filles ici..., dit-il très mal à l'aise.

-J'ai dit demi-tour...

A contre cœur Naruto se retourna vers le miroir.

-Ouvrez...

Le Blond tourna la tête pour ne pas voir les mains de l'homme se glisser dans le haut de son maillot pour glisser des prothèses en silicone.

*/*

-Oh c'est pas vrai, lança Lee, il est à deux doigts de se faire tuer par Kushina là !

Le pire c'était que tous pouvaient voir largement le décolleter de Naruto et la manœuvre d'Ayame.

-Je sais, je sais, mais au moins il aurait une belle mort, fit un ninja de Shinara.

Ce fut alors que Sasuke passa devant tout le monde rapidement et se mit devant l'écran pour cacher la vue.

-Il n'y a plus rien à voir les mecs !

-Mais cela ne va pas non ! Fit Lee. Tu veux rire, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Calmez-vous bordel, c'est un ninja d'élite, soyez un peu respectueux et lâchez-lui la grappe ! C'est déjà pas évident pour elle.

*/*

Ayame venait enfin de finir son œuvre.

-Génial ! Une nouvelle Coco Mezaki* est née, fit Naruto alors qu'il voyait Ayame sortir d'une de ses poches un tube... Et ça, c'est un anti-hémorroïdes Ayame ? Vous croyez que les juges nous examines d'aussi prêt ? Fit-il ironique et exaspéré.

-C'est pour ces deux valises sous vos jolies yeux !

-Sans blague, fit-il en attrapant le tube.

Il se tourna vers le miroir et alors qu'il allait mettre une pointe de fond de teint pour faire disparaître les cernes de fatigues, Ayame prit de sur la coiffeuse à côté de lui où une bombe qu'il secoua rapidement.

-De la laque ?! A là au moins un truc que je connais...

Ayame se baissa, remonta la serviette et pulvérisa la laque sur le haut des jambes de Naruto.

-Mais bordel, s'écria Naruto complètement surprit au point de se cogner contre le miroir, ça va pas bien dans votre tête ?! A quoi vous jouez ?

-Cela évite à votre maillot de remonter bien trop haut !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-Beaucoup trop haut !

-J'en ai assez, ça suffit !

-Mais pourquoi me compliquez vous la tâche ?, fit désespérait Ayame.

-Tout ça, c'est incroyablement embarrassant pour vous mais surtout pour moi !...

Naruto avisa alors ce que portait sa voisine.

-Eh ! Pourquoi Miss Shirubâribâ (Fleuve d'Argent), elle a droit à un maillot une pièce ?! Hein ?! Et moi un deux pièces ?, fit Naruto avec une légère pointe d'hystérie.

-Écoutez, si vous vous en sortez vêtue ainsi, vous prouverez que vous êtes à votre place, fit Ayame en soupirant de lassitude.

Ce fut alors qu'un homme de l'équipe du comité arriva :

-En scène les filles ! Cela commence maintenant !

*/*

Les filles commençaient à apparaître dans le dos du présentateur.

-Les préliminaires en maillot de bain, fit Kenzo sur la scène dans le patio du Grand Palais, représente pas moins de 15% de la note finale. Et notez la grâce, l'esthétisme, le charme et la sportivité de ces charmantes jeunes femmes !

*/*

-La dernière fois qu'on m'a vue nue en public, je sortais du ventre de ma mère ! Ok ?! Je n'avais pas tout ça, tout ce physique... Je veux garder ma serviette de bain... J'ai toujours fui ces situations très embarrassantes... C'est un cauchemar ! Fit-il alors qu'Ayame l'emmener inexorablement vers la scène de force.

-Les dés sont jetés, alors essayez d'être Zen... Écoutez votre respiration, vos pouls... Pensez à Kami-sama !

Et il retira prestement la serviette et le poussa sur scène. Aussi bon gré mal gré, Naruto se plia à l'exercice du défilé en maillot de bain avec les autres filles, par groupes, sous les regards du public et des juges. Il avait du retrouver le sourire pour rester dans son personnage.

Des ninjas et des soldats du Daïmyo étaient dans le public et applaudissaient comme un bon nombres de civil. Puis vint alors à tour de rôle la présentation individuelle sur une petite estrade.

-Ôkina Kashi no mori ! Fit Kenzo.

Et Naruto grimpa sur la petite estrade, prenant une pause des plus féminines et aguicheuses qu'il pouvait donner. Alors dans le public militaire, les sifflements de réjouissement s'élevèrent ainsi qu'une importante salve d'applaudissement. Cela eut comme un effet euphorisant pour Naruto qui se mit à sourire même à rire doucement de bon cœur.

-Kam-sama, Kami-sam, Kami-sama..., fit-il dans un murmure pour essayer de ne plus rire, mais c'était peine perdu.

Heureusement pour lui, il donna sa place à une autre fille.

Mizaki, elle regardait d'un mauvais œil la prestation de la « jeune femme ». Son assistant lui, se rinçait bien l'œil et Ayame regardait dubitativement « sa protégée ». Mizaki en partant, malgré que le défilé n'était toujours pas fini, passa près d'Ayame et lui mit une claque dans la tête. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et ne préféra pas répondre à la provocation.

*/*

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais la présélection n'était toujours pas fini. Maintenant c'était l'heure de la première interviews, sous formes de question basiques.

Toutes les filles qui passaient, finissaient par conclure de la même façon : « Un monde en paix ».

Vint alors le tour de Naruto, paraît d'une robe et de bijoux. Kenzo lui posa un tas de questions puis vint enfin la dernière et la plus importante.

-A présent, dites moi, selon vous, ce qui manque le plus à la société actuelle ?

-D'après moi... Plus de naruto dans les Ramens...

Cette réponse laissa vraiment beaucoup de monde choqué, mais Naruto se reprit très vite.

-Et... Un monde en paix !

Et les gens se mirent à applaudir. Ayame lui de son côté, était à la fois ravi de voir que Kushina plaisait à beaucoup de monde, mais encore désespéré par son comportement si garçon manqué.

-Merci Kushina, fit Kenzo.

-Et merci à vous Kenzo, fit-il avant de sortir de scène tout en saluant de la main comme une femme qu'il se doit, le public.

-Kana Hashi de Burûbarâ ! Fit Kenzo en appelant la fille suivante.

Naruto s'approcha d'Ayame en souriant, content de lui.

-Tout à fait charmant ! Fit le coach. Êtes-vous ivre ?

-Ravi que vous ayez aimé ma prestation. Permettez que je dégrafe mon sourire ?!, fit Naruto avec son sourire crispé.

Ce fut alors que Sasuke apparut, en simple tenue civil.

-Kushina, on a une piste.

-L'analyse complète du sang ?

-Non, mais des photos. Kana Hashi, avec des brigands... Des soi-disant défenseurs de la Nature, mais ce sont des gens dangereux, prêt à tuer pour arriver à faire passer leur message.

-Une sainte ni-touche ! Fit Ayame.

-Elle correspond au profil qu'à établit Ibiki pour nous : solitaire, introvertie...

-Kana ?! Cette Kana ?! Fit très surpris Naruto.

-Quel serait selon vous, fit Kenzo à Kana, le cavalier idéal ?

-C'est difficile à dire, dit-elle en souriant. Euh, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les hommes qui montaient les chevaux... Parce que j'adore le cheval et même les autres animaux... Alors vive tous les cavaliers, dit-elle joyeusement.

Kenzo lui était plutôt déconcerté par la réponse de la jeune femme ainsi que le public.

-Ouais ! Fit Naruto désespérait et ironique. C'est sûr c'est une grande criminelle !

Et il rendit les photos à Sasuke avant de s'en aller dans la loge principale. Mais Sasuke le suivit, ainsi qu'Ayame.

-Attends ! Elle est peut-être qu'une complice... Ou qu'elle est complètement innocente et c'est à toi de le découvrir.

-Et comment ?!

-J'en sais rien ! Copine avec elle, parle chiffon et tous ce qui peut concerner la gente féminine.

-Faites vous des confidences...

-Hein ?!

-Une réelle conversation de fille, fit Ayame.

-Navrée, mais j'imprime pas de quoi vous voulez que je parle avec elle.

Naruto se tourna vers lui en croisant les bras en le regardant dubitativement.

-Parlez épilations, simulation d'orgasme, ou bien de l'incapacité des hommes à s'impliquer.

-Faites le vous même, fit Naruto à Ayame.

Lui était de plus en plus désespérer.

-Essaie d'imaginer qu'elle est moi, que tu veux savoir un truc mais que je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je la cogne ?!

-Parlez lui, fit Sasuke à Ayame.

-C'est bon, j'y vais ! Fit Naruto dépité. Je vais le faire ! Dit-il en retirant son oreillette et la bannière avec la caméra.

-Attends Dobe, tu fais quoi là ?! Tu dois tout garder.

-Parler de truc de filles avec vous les mecs, à me parler pour soit-disant m'orienter dans les questions ? Non ! Je ferais au feeling... De toute façon on se confit à moi facilement... Donc je devrais pouvoir y arriver sans en arriver par les grands moyens comme Ibiki... Galère !

*/*

Le soir c'était bien installé, toutes les filles pouvaient enfin se reposer. Naruto avait vu ses amies partir à la salle de sport, aussi il sortit discrètement de l'hôtel pour aller dans une pizzeria puis dans une petite épicerie, puis alla les rejoindre.

Naruto arriva à la salle de sport de l'hôtel en pantalon de sport et débardeur, la boite de pizza dans une main et dans l'autre un pack de bière.

-Oh mon dieu ! Fit une des miss du groupe d'ami de Naruto alors que toutes avisaient ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Eh Kana ! Comment ça va ? Fit Naruto.

-Comment tu peux me demander ça ? J'ai foiré ma première interview... Je ne suis même pas une femme... Je suis Rain Man... **

-Oh non, non, vraiment pas Rain Man... non, non, non... Définitivement rien avoir avec Rain Man...

Il avait réussi à lui tirer un petit sourire.

-Aller, viens manger un morceau avec moi et on va parler de fille à fille.

-T'es complètement dingue ! fit Keiko. De la pizza et de la bière ?!

-Tu sais combien de calories il y a là-dedans ? Fit Masako.

Naruto leva ses yeux vers le plafond, déjà fatigué d'être réprimandé pour ce qu'il avait amené.

-Ce n'est que de la bière light et sans alcool et la pizza, elle peut en manger un bout ou deux sans prendre 3kg en une nuit... Allez Kana, tu viens ?...

-...

La jeune femme le regarda, mais ne bougea pas de sa place, toujours le visage triste.

-Non ?! Pas d'amateurs ?

-...

Aucune des filles ne voulait cédé à la tentation, mais c'était très dur.

-Très bien, alors je vais m'asseoir ici... Vous, vous allez remonter sur vos engins de tortures, pendant que moi, je vais manger ma pizza extra-large remplit de fromage... Hummmm ! fit-il en ouvrant la boite. J'en salive déjà de bonheur.

Oh oui, il salivait, au moins il était sûr de pouvoir manger quelque chose de plus important ce soir.

-Regardez-moi tout ce fromage !, fit-il.

Alors les cinq filles se réunirent autour de lui, la tentation ayant presque gagné sur leur raison.

-Kana, non ! Fit Keiko en la voyant tendre une main vers la boite.

-Mais laisse la faire, fit Naruto.

La jeune femme prit une part doucement comme si elle était entrain de commettre une faute.

-D'abord la pizza, fit Naruto dans un murmure, puis les bâtons enflammés...

Et Kana mordit dans la pizza, poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Les autres filles se jetèrent sur la pizza avec un regard plein de gourmandise. Naruto lui était un peu dépité.

-Je crois que je vais devoir en prendre une autre, ou sinon je vais vraiment finir rachitique à la fin de ce concours...

*/*

Après leur repas, elles et lui, allèrent dans un bar branché pour fêter comme il se doit une amitié naissante et ainsi peut-être d'arriver à soutirer des infos plus facilement à Kana en douceur.

Les gens se déhanchaient sur la musique pendant que Kana, Naruto et Juria, se défoulaient sur des gros tambours remplient de peintures phosphorescentes. Les autres, rigolaient de les voir faire du haut du balcon où étaient leur table. Naruto s'éclatait comme tout, un vrai gamin à ce moment là.

Kana ensuite voulu aller boire et Naruto la suivit laissant l'autre fille s'éclatait, mais finalement elle aussi monta pour boire.

Cela papota un petit moment rigolant parce qu'elles s'amusaient, ou plutôt s'éclataient bien grâce à « Kushina ».

-On remet ça les filles ? Demanda Akina.

-Non je peux pas, fit Keiko.

Mais tout de même, elles finirent leur bière. Une serveuse arriva avec des fioles remplit de sake. Et toutes en prirent une. Par rapport aux filles Naruto était avantagé. Il n'aurait pas la gueule de bois le lendemain grâce à Kurama.

-Allez ! Santé ! Cul sec ! Firent-elle en chœur et avalant d'un coup la boisson.

-C'est bizarre, fit Kana, c'est le troisième que je bois et je ne ressens rien du tout !

-Rien ? Vraiment ?

-Rien ! Dit la jeune femme quelque peu euphorique cependant. Je me sens comme quand j'ai répondu aux questions de mon interview.

-Oh là je te rassure, fit Naruto. On a toutes étaient nulles, dit-il après avoir mordu dans un bout de pizza.

-Le plus dingue, c'était que j'avais une super réponse à la question, mais je me suis vautrée ensuite. En faite j'aurais du dire que le cavalier idéal, c'est le mec qui m'offre un dîner romantique, qui m'emmène ensuite au bord de la plage sous une belle pleine lune et ensuite que nous discutions de livres et autres...

-Oh non ! Firent les autres d'un bloc.

-C'est cliché ! Fit Masako.

-Pas étonnant que t'es pas de petit copain ! Fit Juria.

Toutes éclatèrent de rire, sauf Naruto qui était désolé pour son amie. Puis les autres laissèrent Kana et « Kushina » à leur table, pour aller retourner taper sur des tambours et s'éclater.

-Nous, on va continuer de manger et boire ! Fit Naruto.

-Ok !

-Amusez-vous bien ! Fit Naruto, heureux de se retrouver seul avec Kana, au moins l'opération « confidence intime » pouvait réellement commencer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Fit Kana.

-C'est sûr ! C'est le pied ! Cela devrait même être illégal, dit-il en continuant de manger. Non ?! En parlant d'illégalité, tu as déjà commis un délit ?

Kana resta surprise par la question et surtout gênée.

-Euh... Oui... Oui, il y a longtemps, fit-elle quelque peu émue.

-Raconte !

-Une fois j'ai volé une petite culotte qui me faisait terriblement envie... Ma mère voulait pas me l'acheter... Elle l'a trouvé trop sexy pour mon âge.

Cela fit sourire Naruto, ce crime n'avait rien de dramatique.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui... En faite non... Il s'est aussi passé un truc quand j'ai commencé mes études de médecines... Il y a eu cette expérience avec mon professeur principal, lors de ma première année... Un matin, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me parler de mon dernier devoir... Tu penses qu'il voulait qu'on parle de ça... Et ce type... il s'est jeté sur moi... Et enfin tu vois...

Le sourire de Naruto commença à s'effacer pour laisser passer un regard de colère quand il comprit de quoi elle parlait.

-Attends Kana ?! Tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ?!

-Non... Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne... même pas à mes parents... Tu es la première qui est au courant... Je sais que ces genres de choses arrivent...

-Non, je regrette Kana ! C'est un crime ! Ce qu'il t'a fait est immonde !... En plus il y a pleins de prises d'autodéfense que tu devrais apprendre pour que cela ne recommence pas... Je pourrais te les apprendre...

-C'est vrai ?! Fit la jeune femme joyeusement.

-Oui ! Debout, je vais te montrer !

Il plaça la jeune femme dans un coin et le temps de se tourner pour pousser la chaise pour ne pas le jeter, Kana s'écroula ivre morte.

*/*

Il l'emmena aux toilettes, avec l'aide des autres filles du groupe, afin de la rafraîchir et lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Elle est complètement beurrée ! Fit-il en lui tamponnant le visage avec le papier imbibé d'eau.

Les filles, elles rigolaient. Elles n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

-Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche de rentrer avant que Mme Mizaki s'aperçoivent que nous ne sommes pas là, rajouta-t-il.

-Celle-là, fit Akina qui n'était pas plus sobre que Kana ou les autres filles, c'est peut-être pas pour rien, qu'elle a un balai dans le cul...

-Je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise des « rumeurs », rajouta Masako en rigolant.

-Explique !

-Rooh, c'est connu, continua Keiko. Dans sa jeunesse, elle a été Miss, et elle devait être première dauphine... Mais sa rivale a chopé une étrange intoxication alimentaire, la veille du couronnement, et donc elle s'est retrouvée promu Miss Hi no Kuni à la place de l'autre... Bizarre, non ?!

-Kenzo, m'a dit également l'autre jour, fit Akina, qu'elle aussi avait reçu une lettre de la chaîne, il y a trois semaines : Elle aussi est virée pour quelqu'un de plus jeune.

-Attends Akina ! Fit Naruto. Je croyais qu'elle était la présidente du Comité ?

-Elle l'ai, fit Chizue, mais c'est la chaîne de télé qui diffuse le show qui à la part majoritaire du Comité et donc ce sont eux qui décident qui reste et qui part. Et du coup de rage, elle a jeté une chaise par la fenêtre.

Et les quatre filles éméchées éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'il réceptionnait Kana somnolente dans ses bras.

-Ok, il faut qu'on rentre.

*/*

Naruto déposa Kana dans sa chambre, et fila à l'étage au dessus pour retrouver ses coéquipiers. Tsunade était là et faisait le point avec le reste de l'équipe mais qui pour l'instant parlait par radio avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Je peux te parler une seconde ?

-Tu n'as pas dis que vous alliez sortir et jouer avec de la peinture ! Fit Sasuke un peu durement.

-Ah la ferme, Teme et écoute.

-Non, j'entends rien, j'ai moi aussi enlevé mon oreillette, fit-il en lui tournant le dos.

-'Ttebayo, écoute ! J'ai un autre suspect que Kana.

-Détends toi, Naruto, on tient notre Purificateur !

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Ben écoute Tsunade va nous faire le topo, fit Sasuke.

Et cette dernière se tourna vers eux et avisa Naruto sans rien dire, puis reprit le topo qu'elle avait commencé un peu avant l'arrivée du Blond.

-Donc comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, c'est confirmer le Purificateur a été arrêté pas loin d'ici, avec tout un arsenal. Donc la mission est fini, nous allons rentrer.

-Tsunade-baba, je regrette mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne personne.

-Naruto !

-Non attends ! Juste une seconde. Baa-chan, il serait bon de poursuivre l'enquête et notre séjour ici.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi Naruto ? C'est la bonne personne, il avait même des photos des lieux.

-Je te crois et à ta place, je dirais la même chose mais on se trompe ! C'est une certitude pour moi. Suppose que la dernière lettre ne vienne pas de lui, mais d'un imitateur ?!

-Un copieur ?! Fit Tsunade dubitative.

-Oui... Les scientifiques ont trouvé de l'ADN féminin, et la personne que vous avez arrêté est bien un homme je ne me trompe ?!

-En effet, mais il a peut-être une complice et pour le savoir nous allons le faire passer entre les mains d'Ibiki et d'Ino.

-Baa-chan, il faudrait surveiller Mizaki.

-Sans blague ! La Présidente du Comité. Et tu vas faire quoi pour la coincer, lui sauter dessus comme avec le ninja dans le public. Écoute moi bien Naruto, je ne me répèterai pas, si je suis venue ici, c'est à cause de l'incident que tu as causé et m'excuser en personne pour tes conneries, et la personne qui a été arrêter, est la bonne, donc, on plie bagage et on rentre à Konoha.

-Mais, elle se fait virer et elle nous l'a caché !

-Naruto, tu arrêtes maintenant ! Fit-elle en grondant, faisant frissonner les autres par l'aura de colère que leur Hokage dégager. Il y a assez d'ennui avec le Comité.

-Je sais, mais elle a déjà un précédent ! Quand elle a été élu Miss Hi no Kuni, il y avait de fortes rumeurs de triches à son sujet et son titre était dû à une mystérieuse intoxication alimentaire de sa rivale. C'est pas bizarre à ton avis ?!

Tous regardaient le ping-pong verbale entre les deux fortes têtes de Konoha, sans rien dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation déjà délicate.

-Bizarre ?! Fit Tsunade ironique.

-De plus elle m'a menacé de mort ! Je sais que je ne crains rien, mais l'idée, elle, elle craint un max ! Selon Akina, elle a toujours été d'une nature très cynique et violente dans ses mots voire gestes.

-Attends ! D'où elle sort cette Akina ! Tes sources tu les obtiens dans une bataille de polochon ou ici devrais-je dire de peinture ! Fit-elle durement, agacé que Naruto lui tienne tête autant.

-C'est une candidate !

-Tu peux pas la fermer Usuratonkashi !

-Pourquoi ?! Tu l'as ferme déjà pour deux ! Fit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

C'était à croire que depuis sa réhabilitation en tant que ninja de Konoha, il avait perdu de sa hargne.

-Sasuke ! As-tu la moindre raison de soupçonner Mizaki ?

Il regarda son Hokage puis son meilleur ami qui attendait tout autant sa réponse, et d'une manière hésitante dit, alors que les autres aussi attendaient un seul mot de sa part :

-Non, Tsunade-sama.

Naruto souffla de dépit face au comportement de son ami. Il était déçu, même très déçu.

-Donc Naruto, on rentre.

-Je te demande de rester juste avec un petit contingent.

-Non, les ninjas basés ici suffiront à assurer la sécurité du Daïmyo.

-Alors je demande à rester seul ici pour finir la mission.

Elle le regarda et tenta une dernière carte pour le faire changer d'avis.

-Franchement, je m'en moque ! Reste donc ! Mais en tant que civil, et sans ton bandeau et sans aucune arme... Allez vous autres ! Rangez le matériel, qu'on reparte rapidement !

-Bien Hokage-sama, firent les autres.

Elle regarda Naruto qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, pensant qu'elle avait gagné la partie et s'en alla. Sasuke regarda le jeune homme avant de s'écrier face au regard que lui lançait Naruto :

-Quoi Dobe ? Ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais trahie.

-Non, pour trahir, il faut réagir ! Tu es resté là, sans faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot censé.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve.

-Peut-être mais toi, avec ton légendaire flair de policier Uchiha, vous êtes zéro. Je sais qu'au final même si je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu de toutes ses filles, je suis là pour les protéger d'une malade bien réelle qui veut se venger pour son éviction. C'est mon job, et j'entends le faire bien.

-Mais tu dois obéir à Tsunade.

-Avant cela ne te dérangeait pas de lui désobéir.

-Mais j'ai changé ! Et je veux rester cette fois-ci dans le droit chemin, j'ai fait trop d'erreur dans le passer.

-Non, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es juste devenu lâche, c'est tout !

Un bruit de claque s'abattit dans la chambre, faisant se retourner les derniers membres de l'équipe, Shikamaru et Kakashi. Sasuke venait de gifler Naruto.

-Très bien, fit ce dernier avec amertume. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer son regard qui se remplissait de larmes.

Il sortit de sa poche un tout petit parchemin, le déroula et invoqua son bandeau, et sa pochette d'armes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dobe ?

Il les déposa sur la table, en silence et s'en alla, avant de craquer complètement.

-Naruto ! Fais pas ça !

La porte claqua violemment, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sasuke se retourna pour également cacher ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Les deux autres ninjas, trop choqués par le geste de Naruto, n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter quand il partit de la chambre.

_TBC..._

_NB / Coco Mezaki fait référence à Lolo Ferrari._

_NB2 / Rain Man... Ici dans mon monde de Naruto, le film existe également mais adapté bien sûr._

_Alors qu'en pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il répond à vos attentes ? J'espère que oui._

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews._

_Je vous dis à bientôt ! Bisous._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Désolée d'avoir interrompu ma publication quotidienne, mais j'ai été par mal occupée avec la reprise de l'école pour mes enfants._

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Merci encore et toujours aux lecteurs mettant la fic en favoris/alerte ou laissant une review comme:Anger-944, Demonangel59, Streema, Lee-Ann H-U, Dj-Bxl, Minimiste._

_A présent, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

_NB : Chanson de Bosson « One in e million » (Remix) qu'on retrouve sur YouTube, pour reprendre la chanson d'origine, elle me plait trop ^_^._

**Miss ninja : chapitre 7**

Dans une salle du Grand palais, transformée pour l'occasion en bureau pour Mizaki, celle-ci, était attablée à sa table de travail, regardant différentes lettres de menaces. Elle finit par reposer le tas de feuille, puis sortit d'un tiroir capitonné la couronne de la Miss élue. Elle la regarda quelques instants puis la posa sur sa tête, s'imaginant les anciennes clameurs lors de son élection, simulant son bonheur d'être considéré comme une reine de beauté :

-Merci... Merci... Je vous remercie tous... Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

Ce fut alors qu'elle vit une ombre imposante lui faisant pousser un cri de terreur.

-Salut Maman ! Fit Aoki en apparaissant devant elle.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Fit-elle en colère. A avancer à pas de loup dans l'ombre, de roder comme un animal ou un assassin comme faisait ton père.

-Maman, fit-il sérieusement. Ça ne marchera pas.

-Mais si mon chéri, dit-elle avec une fausse douceur, bien sûr que cela va marcher.

-Mais les ninjas ont arrêté le Purificateur, on ne peut plus mettre cela sur son dos !

-Oui, je sais cela tombe de mal chance, mais tout n'est pas perdu. Mais que fais-tu de toutes ces autres menaces ? Hein ?! Le front de Libération de la Femme, les religieux extrémistes... Les défilés de maillots de bain, leurs donnent des poussées d'urticaires... Autant de personne capable de mettre à mal, même très à mal le concours.

-Et depuis quand on a reçu ses lettres ?

-Et bien, je viens juste de me les envoyer, fit-elle en souriant sadiquement. Comme celles du Purificateur.

-T'es géniale Mam !

-Non Aoki, je suis verte de rage. Et on ne me fout pas à la porte sans en payer durement le prix ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de son fils pour le rhabiller correctement.

-La chaîne veut un show explosif, et bien elle va l'avoir.

-Maman tu es un peu effrayante.

-Et toi, totalement négligé comme d'habitude ! Rentre ta chemise, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Fit-elle en tournant des talons. Maintenant rentrons à la maison.

-Maman, fit-il en regardant au dessus de la tête de sa mère.

-Oh, oops ! Fit-elle en souriant.

Elle enleva la couronne et la rangea dans le tiroir, à sa place.

*/*

C'était le début de matinée, et tous étaient entrain de monter dans une calèche, tout le matériel étant scellé dans différents parchemins.

-Nous allons bientôt partir Sasuke, fit Shikamaru en voyant le visage triste de son ami alors que ce dernier se tournait vers l'entrée de l'hôtel pour voir si Naruto était là pour les voir partir.

Lui-même ne savait comment réagir face à la démission pure et simple de Naruto, démission qui lui faisait renoncer à son plus grand rêve. Tous, même Tsunade était choquée, mais pensait qu'il allait revenir à la raison. Elle avait décidé de garder les affaires de son petit-fils de cœur, le temps qu'il se calme et revienne à Konoha.

*/*

Naruto lui courait dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel, jusqu'à la chambre d'Ayame, d'où des grooms en sortaient ses bagages.

-Ah Ayame, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait... J'ai besoin de votre talent pour être belle ce soir... Cheveux, maquillage, laque... Vous avez le choix... Où est votre brillant à lèvres, fit-il en fouillant dans la petite sacoche.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que lui-même s'en allait le laissant complètement seul.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Votre Hokage exige que je m'en aille si je veux recevoir ce qu'on me doit.

-Oh non, c'est pas possible... Après la compétition, pas maintenant... J'ai juste ma place dans les dix premières... Tous mes amis m'abandonnent et maintenant c'est vous ! Fit-il consterné toujours en fouillant dans la pochette de son coach. S'il vous plait Ayame, le jeu n'ai plus truqué, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous...

-N'y comptez plus. A présent le cocon est ouvert. On m'a confié une femme dépourvue de d'oestrogène et de féminité, et j'ai réussi l'exploit en trois jours de la transformer en une véritable Dame de ce monde.

-Allez, s'il vous plait, fit Naruto en s'approchant de lui...

-J'ai jamais était aussi fier de moi... Ni des filles que j'ai déjà eu sous ma responsabilité... Vous êtes incomparable, unique, Kushina Habanero. Si jamais j'avais une fille, j'imagine qu'elle serait un peu comme vous.

Cette petite remarque fit sourire Naruto, à la fois de plaisir mais aussi parce que l'homme ne savait toujours pas sa véritable identité et qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui dévoiler.

-Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi, je ne me suis jamais reproduit !

Et le sourire de Naruto tomba, mais il se reprit vu l'urgence de la situation :

-Écoutez moi Ayame, je sens que ces filles sont en grave danger, et personne ne m'empêchera de le penser, alors s'il vous plait restez pour m'aider... Je vous en prie.

-Non, je ne peux pas Mlle Habanero, dit-il en prenant une boite sur la table. Mais je vais vous donner ceci. Je l'avais réservé pour ce soir..., fit-il en tendant la boite, à Naruto. C'est votre taille, enfin je présume...

-Je...

-Bonne chance Kushina...

Il prit la main du blond, remonta la manche et lui baisa le dos de sa main.

-Ce fut un privilège de vous connaître Kushina Habanero, ninja de Konoha.

Il prit son dernier bagage et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Naruto complètement seul face à ce qui l'attendait. L'homme âgé derrière la porte était émue, mais il avait fait son choix, et s'en alla rejoindre les autres en bas.

*/*

La journée passa rapidement, et à présent c'était la grande effervescence dans la grande loge. Toutes les filles s'affairaient à se préparer, la dernière ligne droite n'était plus très loin.

Le groupe d'amie de Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à s'insulter. Elles étaient encore en lingeries fines et entrain de se maquiller. Kana, elle, s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir encore vu « Kushina »

-Eh les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Kushina ? Elle a raté la dernière répétition.

-Elle a peut-être craquée, qu'elle ne supporte pas la pression ! Fit Keiko. Elle a mangé quatre parts de pizza hier !

-Et puis on l'a toute vue sur scène avec son numéro des verres musicaux., elle ne sera jamais dans les dix premières, fit Akina en se moquant un peu.

Ce fut alors que Naruto apparut décoiffer, toujours avec ses habits du matin, une trousse de maquillage à la main que lui avait laissé également Ayame.

-Merde, merde... Je suis en retard désolée... L'oreiller m'a fait la coup de la panne...

-Kushina tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Fit Kana inquiète pour son ami(e).

-Ça va aller... Bon voyons voir, je me demande bien lequel est le rouge à lèvres ?...

Les filles purent voir la panique de Naruto dans ses gestes.

-Les filles ! S'écria Kana faisant comprendre aux autres qu'elle devait aider la rousse.

-Allez au travail, fit Akina tout en attrapant du maquillage dans la trousse.

Chacune prit un accessoire de beauté, et s'attelèrent à rendre Naruto/Kushina la plus belle femme de la soirée. Lui se laissa complètement faire, remerciant Kami-sama d'avoir des amies pour l'aider.

*/*

Les gens à l'extérieur du Grand Palais s'amassaient rapidement pour rentrer ensuite dans le bâtiment. Un cortège spécial s'arrêta d'où en descendit ensuite le Daïmyo.

Rapidement la Grande Salle fut remplit et la chaîne télé démarra la diffusion à travers tout le pays.

*/*

-Allez les filles, fit le manager. En place et bonne chance à toutes !

-Vous êtes toutes sublimes, fit Aoki.

-Et toi repars dans ton carrosse pourris et fiches nous la paix, balança Akina à ce dernier.

-Si tu m'accompagnes ma mignonne.

-Connard !

Alors que les filles se plaçaient de part et d'autres des deux entrées de scènes, Naruto vit une valise abandonner et se retira de la file pour voir ce qu'elle cachait. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu de micro. Alors qu'il allait retourner auprès des filles, il vit Mizaki et Aoki agir bizarrement.

*/*

Dans le studio de télé la diffusion allait commencer réellement.

-L'antenne, fit le réalisateur...

-Dans 5... 4... 3... 2.. 1..., fit une assistante.

_-Voici la 45ème cérémonie de Miss Hi no Kuni, fit la présentatrice télé. Bienvenue à tous en direct de Shinara dans le Grand Palais Segneurial !_

*/*

Et la musique démarra, permettant aux filles de rentrer sur scène, sous quelques effets pyrotechniques mineurs. Naruto lui n'était pas encore dans la file, à sa bonne place aussi, il alla rapidement près du rideau et regarda là où il devait être.

**You're one in a million**  
___Tu es une sur un million_  
**Oh**  
___Oh_  
**Now**  
___Maintenant_  
**You're one in a million**  
___Tu es une sur un million_  
**Oh**  
___Oh_

Il se précipita puis se glissa dans la file, paraît de sa robe rouge comme le feu brûlant de la flamme du Pays et de sa bannière régionale.

**Sometimes love can hit you every day**  
___Parfois l'amour peut vous frapper chaque jour_  
**Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see**  
___Parfois vous pouvez tomber pour tous ceux que vous voyez_  
**But only one can really make me stay**  
___Mais seulement une peut vraiment m'inciter à rester_  
**A sign from the sky**  
___Un signe du ciel_  
**Said to me**  
___M'a dit_

Toutes et lui également, défilèrent lentement afin que tout le public et les téléspectateurs puissent les admirer puis ensemble et par groupe enchainèrent avec la chorégraphie. Au final Naruto semblait prendre un peu de plaisir à danser.

_[Refrain]_  
**You're one in a million**  
___Tu es une sur un million_  
**You're once in a lifetime**  
___Tu es unique dans une vie_  
**You made me discover one of the stars above us**  
___Tu m'as fait découvrir une des étoiles au-dessus de nous_  
**You're one in a million**  
___Tu es une sur un million_  
**You're once in a lifetime**  
___Tu es unique dans une vie_  
**You made me discover one of the stars above us**  
___Tu m'as fait découvrir une des étoiles au-dessus de nous_

Dans les coulisses Kenzo et Aoki se dandinaient sur la chanson quelque peu rythmée. Naruto lui semblait plus à l'aise avec les chaussures et la robe, il s'était enfin habitué.

**I've been looking for that special one**  
_J____'ai recherché cette personne spéciale_  
**And I've been searching for someone to give my love**  
___J'ai recherché quelqu'un à qui donner mon amour_  
**And when I thought that all the hope was gone**  
___Et quand j'ai pensé que tout l'espoir était parti_  
**A smile, there you were and I was gone**  
___Un sourire, tu étais là et j'étais parti_

**I always will remember how I felt that day**  
___Je me souviendrai toujours comment je me sentais ce jour là_  
**A feeling indescribable to me**  
___Un sentiment indescriptible pour moi_  
**Yeah**  
___Ouais_  
**I always knew there was an answer for my prayer**  
___J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une réponse à ma prière_  
**And you, you're the one, the one for me**  
___Et toi, tu es la seule, la seule pour moi_

**_[Refrain] (2x)_**

**In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible**  
___Au début j'étais calme et tout était possible_  
**They tried to catch me but it was impossible**  
___Ils ont essayé de m'attraper mais c'était impossible_  
**No one could hurt me it was my game**  
___Personne ne pouvait me blesser c'était mon jeu_  
**Until I met you baby and you were the same**  
___Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre bébé et tu étais la même_  
**And when you didn't want me I wanted you because**  
___Et quand tu ne me voulais pas je te voulais car_  
**The funny thing about it is I liked the show**  
___Ce qui est drôle à ce sujet est que j'aimais l'exposition_  
**I like it when its difficult**  
___J'aime quand c'est difficile_  
**I like it when its hard**  
___J'aime quand c'est dur_  
**Then you know its worth it**  
___Alors tu sais que ça vaut la peine_  
**That you found your heart**  
___Que tu aies trouvé ton cœur_

_[Refrain] (2x)_

**You're one in a million**  
___Tu es une sur un million_  
**Oh**  
___Oh_  
**You're one in a million**  
___Tu es une sur un million_

Et la chanson et la chorégraphie prirent fin. Toutes les filles restèrent sur la scène.

-Et voici votre hôte Kenzo Shemna ! Fit la présentatrice télé.

-Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs ! Quels joies de vous retrouver pour cette 45ème cérémonies où se mêle beauté, talent et prestance. Et je ne vous présente plus ma sublime partenaire et la présidente du Comité des Miss Mme Hana Mizaki !

Cette dernière arriva sur scène sous une musique d'entrée, saluer et applaudit par la foule.

-Bonsoir Hana, vous êtes ravissante comme toujours.

-Vous êtes un très grand flatteur Kenzo, mais vous avez oublié de parler de mon incroyable intelligence.

-J'ai oublié car je suis incroyablement bête. Que faire ?

Cette blague à deux ryos, réussit à faire rire un grand nombre de personne. Naruto lui était désespéré d'entendre dire tant de connerie en juste une minute.

-Vous allez venir avec moi, afin d'annoncer à tout le monde le nom des dix finalistes qui ont été choisis lors des différentes épreuves de présélection.

-Et voici l'enveloppe, fit Kenzo en voyant le manager apporter la missive avec la liste des finalistes.

-Merci, Yaki, fit Mizaki en prenant l'enveloppe tendu. Mesdemoiselles quel suspens !

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira un carton avant de dire :

-Miss Hi no Shima !

*/*

Dans le studio, la régie faisant le gros plan sur Masako.

*/*

-Miss Opâruhiru !

Et Chizue, rejoignit Masako devant le public.

-Miss Tayo no Tani !

Et Juria, rejoignit les deux autres...

-Miss Kogane no Sôgen ! (La Steppe dorée)

Mizaki et Kenzo, continua à en appeler trois autres puis vint à nouveau au tour des amis de Naruto

-Miss Burûkôsuto !

Et Akina rejoignit ses copines. Mizaki, regarda le nouveau nom, elle resta surprise puis se reprit.

-Miss Ôkina Kashi no Mori !

Et Naruto, même s'il était surprit d'avoir au final était choisi sans triche, rentra à fond dans le rôle de la candidate heureuse d'être sélectionnée, refaisant ainsi toutes les mimiques qu'il avait pu voir dans les vidéos montrer par Ayame. Mais il rata la dernière marche et se gamela en beauté.

Dans le public, les gens se levaient choqués et inquiet, les filles sur scènes restaient pour la plus part incrédules, et dans la tête de Mizaki « Et ben voyons, elle se fait encore remarqué ! »

*/*

Dans le studio, l'équipe régie rigolait sur la chute du blond.

*/*

-Elle a du se faire mal, fit Kenzo.

Naruto lui se relevait rapidement et remit sa robe en place. Son très cher colocataire, lui souffla en rigolant.

« Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi, pour te vautrer devant tant de monde ! »

« La ferme la Carpette ! »

-Mais elle se relève avec courage, fit le présentateur en voyant Naruto sourire et prendre sa place.

Les gens applaudirent car Naruto/Kushina, ne s'était pas effondré(e) en larmes, face à l'humiliation public, préférant garder le sourire.

-Et la dernière finaliste, fit Mizaki, Miss Burûbarâ !

Et Kana rejoignit toutes les filles devant le public.

-Et voici donc les dix finalistes de cette année ! Fit Mizaki, pendant que tout le monde dans la salle les applaudissaient pour leur sélection.

La musique générique s'éleva dans la salle permettant aux filles de retourner dans les loges pour se changer pour la suite des événements. La caméra près des coulisses, fit un gros plan sur la présentatrice télé annonçant donc la sélection des dix finalistes et demanda aux téléspectateurs de rester sur leur chaîne, car le défilé en maillot de bain avec les filles non sélectionnées allaient bientôt débuter.

*/*

L'équipe de Naruto, Ayame et Tsunade, étaient arrivés au hangar près du zeppelin. Tous tiraient une tête car tous s'en voulaient d'avoir laissé Naruto, seul là-bas. Surtout Sasuke et Tsunade. Mais la mission était fini, et il n'avait plus rien à faire au concours. Tous les deux s'en voulaient surtout d'avoir provoqué pour une la démission du blond et l'autre n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-J'ai enquêté sur Hana Mizaki, fit Shikamaru, comme tu m'as demandé de le faire.

-Et alors ? Fit Sasuke.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est une citoyenne modèle, reine de beauté, directrice de comité et une mère dévouée.

-Elle est mariée ?

-Veuve et elle a un fils, fit Shikamaru en récupérant son sac de voyage, comme Sasuke.

Ayame s'approcha également pour récupérer ses affaires. Tsunade venait de se mettre à côté d'eux étant d'un coup intéressé par la conversation.

-Arriviste, obséquieux, pleurnichard et méprisant ! Fit Ayame.

-Vous le connaissez ? Fit Sasuke alors que tous les quatre partaient pour le zeppelin.

-Mais vous aussi vous le connaissez mon cher Sasuke. C'est Aoki.

-Aoki, son assistant ?! Fit Shikamaru. Ce sale con ?

-Oui, lui-même.

-Elle ne nous a jamais parler de lui ! Fit Sasuke. Il a un casier ? Demanda-t-il à Shikamaru.

-Non il n'y a rien sur un Aoki Okuma !

-Mais c'est normal Nara-san, c'est parce qu'en réalité il a le même nom que sa mère. Il a changé de nom pour cacher toutes les conneries et méfaits qu'il a commis dans le passé.

-Mais comment savez vous tout cela ? Fit Tsunade

-Ma chère, n'oubliez pas que cela fait des années que je travaille et côtoie le comité. Je pourrais vous choquer avec ce qui m'a été révélé durant tout ce temps !

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent choqués. Naruto avait eu un flair incroyable et à la place, ils l'avaient laissé tombé, et maintenant il était seul face au danger imminent.

Sasuke fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa le bras d'Ayame qui était surpris par son geste et avec l'aide du shunshin, ils partirent rapidement pour Shinara, au Grand Palais. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

*/*

Pendant ce temps à la Grande Salle du Grand Palais, les filles non retenues, faisaient leur défilé en maillots de bain pour le plus grand bonheur du public et des téléspectateurs.

Dans la loge, les finalistes, elles, se préparaient pour faire voir leur Talent.

Donc Naruto se paraît de sa tenue, tout en surveillant discrètement dans un coin Mizaki qui regardait un écran de contrôle. Au bout d'un moment, se trouvant pour l'instant assez habillé et que Mizaki ne faisait rien de suspect, il prit une longue pochette et alla voir Kana.

-C'est un petit cadeau pour toi Kana.

-Un cadeau ?

Il ouvrit la pochette et lui montra deux bâtons à enflammer pour encore plus époustoufler le public.

-Je peux pas accepter Kushina !

-Si, si ! Et après tout c'était ton rêve, alors éclate toi ! Tu seras super !

Et il repartit pour finir de se préparer. Kana, elle, était plutôt stressé d'un coup.

*/*

Sasuke et Ayame arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et y pénétrèrent rapidement. Un garde les arrêta mais Sasuke sortit son bandeau pour lui montrer qu'il était un ninja, ainsi le parchemin de mission de départ.

L'homme vérifia et s'écarta. Pendant la marche rapide, Sasuke remit son bandeau sur le front et fit apparaître sa pochette et Kusanagi. Et enfin remis son ensemble radio micro.

*/*

Le show de Kana venait de débuter, et elle semblait bien plus à l'aise. Naruto était près de l'entrée des coulisses comme Mizaki et Kenzo, pour la regarder faire son spectacle. Mizaki semblait choquer de voir Kana si sexy si ouverte et bien durant son show, et plus encore quand les bâtons de Kana s'enflammèrent.

Le public lui était époustouflé et applaudissait le spectacle donner par la jeune femme. Naruto lui était heureux et dansé sur la musique.

Ce fut alors qu'Ayame et Sasuke apparurent et se firent intercepter par une assistante.

-Messieurs, vous ne pouvez pas ! Oh Ayame je ne vous avais pas reconnu sur l'instant. Mais c'est qui ce ninja ?

-Il est avec moi ! Fit-il d'une manière douce et féminine.

-Oh d'accord !

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Fit Sasuke dont le regard disait qu'il était prêt à lui couper la tête face à ce genre de suggestion.

Mais Ayame ne se démonta pas et l'attrapa :

-Tu viens mon Lapin ?! Dit-il tout en souriant.

Et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Sasuke murmura quelque chose du genre « Il me fait ce coup là encore une fois, et il peut dire à son service trois pièce. »

Entre temps le show de Kana prit fin, et après une salve d'applaudissement, elle retourna dans les coulisses laissant sa place à Chizue. Naruto la prit dans ses bras avec joie la félicitant, puis se stoppa surprit en voyant Ayame, lui faire signe de venir. Il fut heureux de le revoir, et se précipita vers lui.

Ayame le conduisit jusqu'à un rideau. Sasuke s'y trouvait derrière.

-Salut Dobe !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Naruto un peu durement.

-Je crois bien que tu avais mis dans le mille ! Aoki est le fils de Mizaki.

-Ce pervers d'Aoki ?!

-Shikamaru, a revérifié son casier après mon départ avec Ayame pour ici. Son casier est plein à craquer. Il y a des années, il était un chunnin et il a été révoqué. Il manipulait comme personne les parchemins explosifs. Mais après la mort de nombreux civils parce qu'il avait utilisé les parchemins, en étant complètement ivre, il a été condamné à trois ans de prison puis rendu à la vie civil. De plus il a été plusieurs fois accuser harcèlement sexuel... Mais sa mère l'a toujours sortit de son guêpier.

Ayame entre temps aidait Naruto à finir de se préparer.

-On fait quoi alors ?

-Tsunade ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec des renforts mais pour l'instant on est que tous les deux et il faut au maximum épier leur geste ! Donc ma priorité là est de trouvé Aoki. Toi tu surveilles discrètement Mizaki.

*/*

Dans un des couloirs du Grand Palais, Aoki se dirigeait vers une sorte de placard, avec sous son bras une boite. Il pénétra dans la pièce, déposa le paquet et referma derrière lui en repartant vers les coulisses.

*/*

L'assistante qui avait arrêté Ayame et Sasuke, apparut en tirant le rideau.

-Enfin vous voilà ! Ôkina c'est bientôt à vous !

-J'arrive ! Fit Naruto. Vite, il faut que je vérifie mes verres !

Et il se précipita alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mis sa veste de Kimono. En arrivant devant son chariot il était dépitait.

-Eh les filles ! Vous êtes folles ! Vous buvez mon numéro de scène !

-Oh désolée ! Firent les filles en posant les verres et s'éloignant.

-Il faut à tout prix que tu sois dans les cinq premières Kushina, fit Sasuke.

-Vous savez jouer d'un instrument de musique ? Fit Ayame en voyant que le numéro de Naruto était fichu.

-Non !

Lui essayait de voir s'il pouvait tirer autre chose de ce qu'il restait dans les verres.

-Et les marionnettes ?

-C'est pas ma spécialité ! Dommage Kankuro aurait été génial !

-Êtes-vous une toquée du ménage ?

-Non, non, et non ! Vous avez dit que je n'étais que bourrer de sarcasmes et d'armes blanches en tout genre !

-Il oublie que tu sais cogner ! Fit Sasuke en aidant Ayame à finir d'habiller son ami.

_TBC..._

_Alors cette suite ?... J'espère qu'elle vous plait et que j'aurais plein de reviews._

_Encore deux ou trois chapitres et cela sera la fin de cette folle histoire._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à tout le monde pour avoir pris le temps de lire, mettre en favoris/alerte, ou reviewer._

_Merci donc à Blackcerise, LuneXD, Minimiste, Elikia, Demonangel59, Angel-944 et Alexyae._

_Réponse à Alexyae : _**"****sasuke pleuré ! depuis quand un uchiwa ça pleure?"**

_Je te confirme qu'un Uchiha cela pleure : réf épisode 141 Naruto Shippuden, (A la fin) quand il pleure la mort d'Itachi et qu'il a appris la vérité sur ce qu'a du faire son frère._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._

**Miss Ninja : Chapitre 8**

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le village cachée de la feuille, beaucoup de gens regardaient la finale des Miss.

Tous les amis de l'équipe partie en mission, se demandaient comment se dérouler l'affaire. Personne encore n'avait remarqué que Naruto était au milieu des Miss et comme l'information comme quoi Naruto avait du se glisser dans la peau d'une Miss avait été tut, donc quand ils le découvraient, ils allaient très surpris.

Lors des préliminaires, Tsunade les avaient envoyé en mission, et ils n'étaient rentrés que le matin, afin de garder au mieux la couverture du Blond et ainsi laisser une certaine surprise, mais comme la mission avait été clause, elle pensait que jamais personne ne le découvraient.

Le mot d'ordre avait été que toutes les filles présentes se calent dans une salle annexe du bureau de Tsunade pour profiter de la grande télé. Et les quelques garçons qui restaient les rejoignirent, juste pour pouvoir baver sur les paires de jambes qui allaient défiler.

Et ils avaient été plus que satisfait, mais personne n'avait remarqué la rousse.

Mais cela n'allait plus tarder.

*/*

Dans le studio régie, l'équipe télé faisait un gros plan sur Mizaki et Kenzo qui présentaient le show de Naruto.

_-Et dès à présent le spectacle de la « Danse de la fée dragée » avec pour instrument les verres chantants, de Kushina Habanero, Miss Ôkina Kashi no Mori, fit Mizaki._

*/*

Naruto apparut sur scène un peu gêné.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Euh, je sais que dans le programme je devais faire mon numéro avec des verres chantants, mais les filles étaient grandement assoiffées...

Le public rigola ce qui soulagea un peu Naruto.

*/*

-Putain ! Mais c'est Naruto ! Lâcha Sakura.

-T'es sûr ? Lui demanda Tenten.

-Oh oui ! Fit-elle... Il a prit l'apparence de sa mère à quelque chose prêt !

-Moi je dis qu'en nana, il est super sexy... Il est... ban...

Mais Sakura le bâillonna avec sa main.

-Ki... Kiba ! Fit Hinata rouge de gêne.

*/*

-Il n'y a plus les verres ? Fit le réalisateur dans la régie.

-On envoie la pub ? Demanda un assistant.

-Non, restez sur elle et suivez-la. On va bien voir.

*/*

-Mon métier est d'apprendre l'art du combat à des genins, ainsi que je fais cours sur l'autodéfense au civil... Et dernièrement une personne, une bonne amie, m'a confié qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre. Selon moi, avec le monde que nous avons actuellement, toute femme doit avoir des notions d'autodéfense... Alors pour ma démonstration, il me faut quelqu'un... Aussi je vais vous présenter mon ami... Yoshi Kochi !

Sasuke alla sur scène. Il avait confié son bandeau, ses armes et sa radio, à Ayame. Dans les coulisses les amies de Naruto était surpris :

-Eh ! Mais c'est le canon qui s'est pointé à la chambre ! Lança Akina.

-Non je te crois pas ! Lança Chizue.

-Si !

-Mon dieu ! Quel mec ! Fit Masako. Si elle n'en veut plus je le récupère.

Les filles étaient entrain de baver devant la beauté de Sasuke.

*/*

-Improvisation ? Fit un assistant de la régie.

-Restez toujours sur elle ! Fit le réalisateur. J'attends de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve.

*/*

Sasuke, lui, se mit près de Naruto et salua vaguement le public comme gêné.

-Si un jour vous êtes agressé Mesdames, sachez que pour maîtriser un assaillant, il faut faire un maximum de dégâts avec un minimum de force... Dans certains cas, bien précis, la personne vous attaquera de front... Aller, fit-il à Sasuke.

Et Naruto tapa avec le dos du poignet en remontant le bras, le nez de Sasuke, qui sentit la douleur. Il se tenait le nez et priait pour qu'il ne soit pas casser, mais à première vue, non, car aucun saignement ne faisait son apparition.

*/*

Dans la régie, tous étaient fascinés par la force de la candidate « Kushina » et se moquaient de Sasuke.

*/*

-Et Sasuke qui se prête au jeu ! Je rêve ! Fit Kiba.

-En tout cas Naruto ne l'a pas raté ! Fit Tenten en rigolant.

-Quand je dis que ce qu'à Naruto entre les jambes c'est petit ! On dirait que cela lui plait d'être en fille.

Et un coup violent sur la tête s'abattit sur la tête de Saï de la part de Sakura. Hinata elle, n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement.

*/*

-On cogne du dos du poignet, fit Naruto. De bas en haut, ce qui casse le nez et fait se remplir de larmes les yeux de votre agresseur. Et vous pendant ce temps vous pourrez prendre la fuite... Maintenant admettons que l'agresseur vienne par l'arrière...

Il se mit en position et attendit que Sasuke lui saute dessus mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

-Attaque-moi, fit-il doucement en se retournant.

Mais Sasuke lui lançait un regard colérique.

-Ooohhh ! Le Petit Yoshi-kun a déjà peur de moi...

Les gens se mirent à rigoler.

-Il a peut-être seulement envie qu'on l'encourage !

Et le public l'applaudit. Sasuke força un sourire voulant paraître gêné alors qu'une envie de rendre la pareil à Naruto le démangeait grandement.

*/*

Dans les coulisses, Aoki, interpella sa mère discrètement, mais cela n'échappa à l'œil d'Ayame.

*/*

Naruto se remit en position et Sasuke, l'attrapa par le cou par derrière. Naruto sauta légèrement en arrière pour se donner de l'élan vue qu'il faisait une presque une tête de moins que son coéquipier puis fit basculer violemment Sasuke en avant, le faisant s'étaler sur la scène à presque à l'en faire tomber sur le jury.

*/*

-C'est dingue, elle lui casse la gueule ! Fit le réalisateur.

Et tous pouvaient voir que Sasuke avait « mal ». Il jouait le jeu parfaitement bien.

-Je crois que je vais m'inscrire à un cours d'autodéfense, fit une des assistante ravie de voir qu'on peu faire très mal même si on est une femme.

*/*

-Je plainds Sasuke ! Fit Chojî... Naruto ne le ménage pas.

-Comme d'habitude, fit Temari...

-Vous savez, je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre Sasuke et Naruto, fit Sakura.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kiba.

-Franchement, il faut avoir des œillères pour ne pas avoir vu le lien qui les unit, fit Tenten.

-Oui, fit Sakura, surtout les deux principaux concernés.

*/*

La plus part des Miss étaient réunit autour de celle élue, l'année d'avant et qui tenait sur un coussin satiné, la couronne pour la future élue.

Toutes la félicitaient pour sa beauté et son parcours depuis son règne.

Mizaki, arriva alors pour disperser la petite foule gentiment.

-Laissez donc un peu Risa respirer, mesdemoiselles... Veuillez nous laissez seules s'il vous plait...

Et les filles un peu déçus, s'en allèrent. Mizaki prit dans ses mains la couronne qui était sur le coussin et la regarda, sous les sourires, de la futur ancienne Miss.

-Mon dieu qu'elle ne brille pas... Aoki ! Amène la couronne à l'accessoiriste pour qu'il la fasse briller.

-Oui, Madame...

Et Aoki prit la couronne et s'éclipsa dans un des couloirs des grandes coulisses.

*/*

Naruto lui montrait toujours ce qu'une femme pouvait faire pour se défendre. Sasuke lui commençait à en avoir marre de se faire démonter sans rien faire devant tant de monde.

-En dernier recours, Mesdames, si vous êtes à bout de force parce que votre assaillant est plus costaud qu'il ne paraît, vous devez viser les zones sensibles du corps... Il faut que cela fasse PONG... P-O-N-G.

Il se repositionna et Sasuke le reprit fortement entre ses bras pour l'entraver. Naruto fit un mouvement de bras et enfonça son coude dans le ventre de Sasuke durement.

-C'est à dire : PLEXUS !... ORTEILS, en lui écrasant le pied avec sa grosse chaussure, NEZ, enfilant encore un cou de coude mais sur son visage... Et GRELOTS ! En terminant par un coup de point sur entrejambes de son coéquipier.

Sasuke commençait à voir trente-six chandelles face au dernier coup envoyer par Naruto. Il était plié en deux et souffrait le martyr. Il retourna dans les coulisses en boitillant, alors que Naruto profitait bien des clameurs du public, ravit par la prestation. Même le Daïmyo avait l'air ravit du changement de programme.

*/*

Dans la salle annexe, à Konoha, tous restaient silencieux devant la dernière défense de Naruto. Les filles, elles, pouvaient voir les visages douloureux des garçons, comme si eux-même avaient ressentit la douleur et qu'ils compatissaient avec Sasuke.

-Il ne l'a pas loupé ! Fit par lâché Temari.

-Oui, en effet... Il n'y ai pas allé de main morte, fit Sakura.

-Je crois bien que Sasuke va se venger..., finit de conclure Tenten.

Tous sans exception, approuvèrent de la tête.

*/*

Naruto, tout heureux rejoignit son coéquipier et son coach. Ce dernier lui avait donné une poche de glace à Sasuke pour soulager au moins son nez. Sur scène, Kenzo lui, appelait une autre candidate.

-Tu me le paieras Usuratonkashi... Je te jure que tu me le paieras.

-Dans tes rêves Teme ! Dans tes rêves...

-Il reste moins de vingt minutes avant la prochaine phase, fit Ayame.

-Il faut retrouver Aoki..., et vite.

-D'accord, fit Naruto, tu vas d'un côté et je vais de l'autre.

-Non, non, non, fit Ayame. Robe du soir et exécution !

-Mais...

-Chut ! Hop hop hop...

Et il tira Naruto dans la loge, pendant que Sasuke reprenait ses affaires et partait à la recherche du fils Mizaki.

*/*

Ce dernier rentra dans la petite pièce où il avait déposé le petit carton. Il jeta la couronne dans un coin, puis récupéra son carton avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une autre couronne.

Il l'examina et vit que les micros parchemins étaient bien collés sur tout le tour de la couronne de strass. Il la posa sur un bord de meuble, et composa rapidement une série de mudras.

-ninpo : invisibilité du parchemin...

Et ces derniers ne furent plus visible. Il était satisfait.

*/*

Sur scène, l'avant dernière présélection allait débuter. Mizaki et Kenzo, ainsi que les dix participantes, attendaient pour savoir, qui étaient les cinq finalistes.

-Mesdemoiselles, dans un petit moment, cinq d'entre vous, auront fait un pas de plus vers la couronne, fit Kenzo... Et l'une de ses cinq finalistes est... Miss Opâruhiru !

Kenzo, fit la présentation de Chizue, pendant qu'elle se positionnait devant le public.

Sasuke lui, fouillait chaque comble qu'il trouvait.

-Miss Burûbarâ ! Fit Mizaki pour la suivante.

Kana était heureuse d'avoir encore une fois choisit, et elle rejoignit Chizue. Pendant sa présentation au public par Mizaki, la jeune fille souriait et Naruto l'applaudissait heureux pour elle.

Kenzo en appela encore une. Naruto lui profita pour regardait discrètement aux alentours pour essayer de retrouver Aoki ou tout truc bizarre qui n'aurait pas du être dans les lieux. Il aurait pu utilisé le Mode Sennin ou Bijuu, mais cela aurait grillé sa couverture. Donc il devait le faire avec la vieille méthode. Il vit alors, Ayame lui faire signe, de comme quoi, il devait regarder le public et sourire.

-Miss Ôkina Kashi no Mori !, fit Mizaki.

Naruto ne percuta pas de suite et regardait Ayame, bizarrement. Ce dernier lui montrait comme quoi, il devait être heureux.

-Kushina, c'est toi... Vas-y, fit Masako.

Et là il comprit et rejoignit ses deux amis, Misaki le/la présentant au public.

-Kushina Habanero, elle est professeur de sport dans l'académie de ninja de Konoha, et elle vient d'entamer des études de médecine pour devenir pédiatre... Elle aime les sports de combats et la danse, ainsi que la natation.

Il semblait au fond de lui heureux.

*/*

De son coin, Sasuke sourit, content pour son ami, puis reprit ses recherches.

*/*

Devant leur télé, tous les amis du Blond, applaudissaient ou sifflaient de joie pour sa sélection.

*/*

-Et notre dernière finaliste, fit Kenzo... Miss Burûkôsuto !

Et Akina les rejoignirent durant sa présentation. Au final, quatre des six filles du groupe dont faisait partit Naruto, étaient sélectionnées. Les cinq autres filles retournaient dans les coulisses.

-Merci Mesdemoiselles, vous avez été magnifiques ! Fit Kenzo.

Ce fut alors que Juria, se fit remarquer en sortant de scène, proclamant haut et fort que même les lesbiennes pouvaient participer à ce genre de concours, faisant s'outrer Mizaki, et choquer quelques personnes. Elle lança un tas de « je t'aime » à sa compagne dans le public, sous les applaudissements des gens dont Naruto, alors que le Manager la basculait sur ses épaules pour la faire sortir de scène.

«S'ils savaient pour toi Gaki, ils feraient tous une syncope, fit le Renard. »

«Ouais... Ou pire encore ! Fit Naruto en rigolant »

*/*

Vint alors le temps de l'interview. Naruto et les quatre filles étaient installés sur de haut tabouret, un micro chacune. Il y avait une petite séparation et de l'autre côté, étaient installés Kenzo et Mizaki.

Chacune son tour, elles devaient répondre à la question poser par Mizaki ou Kenzo. Et c'était le tour de Kana.

-Que représente pour vous Hi no Kuni ? Demanda Kenzo.

-Pour moi, fit Kana, Hi no Kuni, c'est comme un grand navire. Si on peut travailler tous ensemble, s'entraider et se respecter son prochain... alors ce grand navire arrivera à bon port pour apporter la paix... Comme le fait le grand héros Naruto Uzumaki.

Les gens applaudirent et Naruto fut toucher par les paroles de son amie. Ayame lui était enchanté par la réponse de la jeune femme.

*/*

Les autres devant la télé, avaient écouté la réponse et avait pu voir l'émotion qui transparaissait discrètement dans le regard de leur ami, au moment du gros plan.

-De près ou de loin, Notre Naruto International, touche tous les cœurs, fit Temari.

-Oui... Il a un don, fit Sakura.

-C'est pour cela que Maitre Tsunade, croit tant en lui, fit Shizune en caressant la tête de Tontôn.

*/*

-Ôkina Kashi no Mori, commença Mizaki. Comme vous le savez beaucoup considèrent la compétition de Miss Hi no Kuni, comme étant désuète et anti-féministe. Que répondez-vous à cela ?

Mizaki pensait pouvoir piéger « Kushina » sachant son véritable statue. Ayame lui, ne voulait pas voir ni entendre la réponse, la peur que la « jeune femme » ne se fasse remarquer.

-Je dois avouer que je pensais comme eux...

Le public semblait choqué.

-Et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai très vite compris que toutes ces femmes sont intelligentes, formidables et très gentilles... Je me suis fait de véritables amies avec certaines d'entre elles... Mais toutes sont des filles merveilleuses qui veulent simplement apporter leur pierre à l'édifice pour construire un monde meilleur pour les futurs générations.

Ayame se retourna, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est vrai aussi qu'on espère toutes que les autres tomberont tête la première et perdre la face, dit-il en commençant à sourire... Mais je suis bête, moi c'est déjà fait !

Le public et ses amies rigolèrent doucement ainsi qu'applaudirent, mais chacun était émerveillé par la joie et la bonne humeur qui transparaissaient dans ses mots.

-Et pour moi, au final, cela représente une expérience des plus gratifiante et libératrice, car cela m'a permit au final de découvrir une autre facette de moi.

Les gens applaudirent.

*/*

Ayame lui était vraiment heureux.

-Kami-sama... J'ai réussi un miracle...

*/*

-Et si des gens venaient à s'en prendre à mes nouvelles amies, quel qu'ils soient, je m'occuperais de leurs sorts...

Le visage de Mizaki se ferma, mais Naruto ne le vit pas. Elle doutait que « Kushina » est comprit que la menace venait d'elle.

-Je leur en ferai tant baver qu'ils regretteront d'être nés... Et s'ils fuient, je les traquerai sans relâche...

*/*

Devant leur télé, tous les amis du Blond, pouvaient voir ressurgirent sans aucune difficulté, la véritable personnalité de Naruto.

*/*

-Merci Hana..., fit-il hypocritement mais en souriant.

Et les gens applaudirent d'une manière un peu gêné. Ayame lui était au final désespéré.

*/*

Alors qu'Ayame aidait Naruto à correctement réajuster sa robe, il entendit, la Miss actuelle dire que la couronne serait bientôt de retour pour le final, puisque Aoki avait été obligé de la refaire briller. Et cela fit Tilt à Naruto.

-Oh Kami-sama, c'est la couronne ! Fit-il en se retournant vers Ayame.

-Je sais vous brûler d'impatience ! Fit ce dernier joyeusement.

-Non, non, non, c'est pas ça !

Mais il fut entraîner avec les autres filles pour retourner sur scène sans pouvoir faire comprendre à Ayame ce dont-il voulait lui parler.

*/*

Sasuke avait fait le tour complet de la Grande Salle mais ne l'avait pas retrouvé. L'homme savait dissimuler parfaitement son chakra. Alors il retourna dans les coulisses.

*/*

-Et maintenant, commença Kenzo, voici la minute de vérité et de beauté.

Toutes les jeunes femmes étaient sur scènes, et celles qui n'avaient pas été choisis, entouraient chaleureusement, les cinq finalistes.

Naruto lui, jetait des regards inquiets. Sasuke sentit sa crainte et se rapprocha sans pour autant se faire voir du public. Il rejoignit Ayame dans un coin.

-L'enveloppe, je vous prie ! Fit Kenzo.

Naruto le vit et tenta discrètement par des petits signes et en mimant les mots de lui faire comprendre de ce qu'il voulait l'avertir, mais Sasuke, n'arriva pas à le déchiffrer. Même Ayame tenta de comprendre sans succès. Kenzo lui ouvrait l'enveloppe tandis que Mizaki restait silencieuse à ses côtés.

-Ah ! Quelle tension, fit Kenzo. La quatrième dauphine est... Miss Opâruhiru !

Et Chizue se positionna sur un côté sous les applaudissements du public.

-La troisième dauphine est..., Miss Kogane no Sôgen ! Fit Mizaki.

Et la jeune femme se présenta devant la scène.

Ce fut a ce moment là que Sasuke vit en haut de la scène, sur la passerelle et caché par le décors, Aoki qui s'installait et observait sans se faire remarquer – sauf de Sasuke bien sûr. Ce dernier se faufila discrètement pour le rejoindre et le stopper avant son attaque. Un autre ninja le vit mais il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, lui disant d'aller discrètement dans le public pour protéger les civils et qu'ils devaient prévenir les autres ninjas en faction.

-Il y a un soucis Sasuke-san ? Demanda Ayame.

-Restez ici, et ne bougez pas...

Et il vit alors Aoki.

-La deuxième dauphine est... Miss Burûkôsuto !

Et Akina bien que très peu heureuse de son classement, se présenta devant le public.

Tout se jouait à présent entre Kana et « Kushina ».

-Et voici le moment tant attendu Mesdemoiselles, fit Mizaki. L'une d'entre vous va porter la couronne.

-La première dauphine qui devra remplacer la gagnant si cette dernière ne pouvait pas assumer ses fonctions, est... Miss Ôkina Kashi no Mori ! Ce qui veut dire que la nouvelle Miss Hi no Kuni est Miss Burûbarâ !

Naruto attrapa rapidement dans ses bras comme pour la féliciter, mais lui dit :

-Ne mets pas la couronne...

Mais à cause du bruit de la musique, de la voix de Kenzo et des explosions de confettis, la jeune femme ne comprit pas ce que lui dit Naruto. Ce dernier était emmené un peu de force dans un coin, alors qu'un jeune homme passait la nouvelle bannière à Kana.

Vu la force de Naruto, l'homme qui le menait autre part, se fit aider pour l'éloigner, alors que l'Ancienne Miss arrivait avec le coussin sur lequel reposait la couronne.

Les gens même les autres Miss régionales ne comprenaient pas le comportement de « Kushina ». Kana, elle se faisait couronnait au même moment. Alors il employa les grands moyens pour se débarrasser des deux hommes, et rejoignit Kana pour lui retirer la couronne.

Les gens étaient outrés, Kana pleurait à cause de ce que faisait son amie.

*/*

-Okina a pété un plomb ma parole ! Fit le réalisateur.

-Elle a pas aimé perdre on dirait ! Fit une assistante.

*/*

Kana tapait Naruto avec son gros bouquet de fleur pour que son amie n'approche pas, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Alors plusieurs filles attrapèrent Naruto pour le faire reculer.

Aoki, vit alors le regard de sa mère. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke arriva et tenta d'assommer Aoki.

Une bagarre à coup de kunaï commença sur la passerelle. Puis l'homme commença à envoyer des jutsus. Les gens levèrent leur tête et Mizaki, vit son fils se battre avec Sasuke.

Ce fut alors que Sasuke vit Mizaki faire une série de signes. Kenzo, lui continuait de faire son discours comme s'il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-NARUTO ! s'écria-t-il.

Ce dernier sentit l'urgence dans le cri de son ami et créa des centaines de clones pour protéger le public et les filles, lui permettant en même tant de se dégager des poignes fermes des Miss puis il arracha violemment la couronne sous les pleurs de Kana Il eut juste le temps de la lancer, que la couronne explosa.

-Et oui, mes amis, c'est Miss Hi no Kuni ! Finit par dire Kenzo, alors que confettis et débris continuaient de tomber et qu'un pans du décors brûlait.

Des débris tombèrent sur Mizaki qui l'assommèrent, alors qu'Aoki finit par être plongé dans un genjustu par Sasuke et Naruto rattrapa Kana qui s'évanouissait. Dans le public, les gens s'enfuyaient et le Daïmyo étaient déjà mis en sécurité. A ce moment là le reste de l'équipe arriva.

-Vous arrivez après la bataille ! Fit Naruto dédaigneusement.

-Désolé, fit Kakashi.

*/*

Dans la régie :

-Bon et ben..., commença le réalisateur, j'ai trouvé cela super ! C'était du grand spectacle pour une fois.

Tous ses assistants le regardaient, effarés.

*/*

-Eh ben, comme d'habitude c'est très mouvementé quand Naruto est dans les parages ! Balança Kiba.

Et tous opinèrent de la tête, confirmant l'idée de Kiba.

_TBC..._

_Alors cette suite ? Allez, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis obligée de vous annoncer une triste nouvelle... C'est la fin de cette histoire._

_Je suis contente qu'elle vous ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous l'aimerais._

_Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir pris le temps de la lire, de la mettre en favoris/alertes pour certains, d'avoir reviewé pour d'autres et encore pour quelques-uns de m'avoir mis comme un de leurs auteurs préférés. Cela me touche beaucoup._

_Merci donc à Julia Uchiwa-Uzumaki, LuneXD, Minimiste, Elikia, Angel-944 d'avoir reviewé._

_Réponse à Lune : Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre... Et je l'avais prévu depuis le début._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._

**Miss Ninja : Chapitre 9 et Epilogue.**

Les journalistes étaient amassés devant le Grand Palais. Ils interrogeaient les spectateurs et Kenzo, qui se plaignaient des dégâts, du gâchis commit pour son dernier show avant sa mise en retrait. Des Miss également étaient interrogeaient. Un grand nombre de Ninja tentaient tant bien que mal de garder un périmètre de sécurité mais avec les vautours qui se faisaient appeler plus communément Journalistes, c'était bien difficile pour eux.

Le Daïmyo, par sécurité avait été automatiquement ramener au Palais Segneurial, sans que les grattes-papiers et les Cameramens puissent tirer un mot ou une image de l'homme le plus important de Hi no Kuni.

Ce fut alors, que l'équipe en charge de la Mission et le Hokage, sortirent du bâtiment, avec les deux « terroristes ». Mizaki avait de simples menottes, même si elle savait un peu utiliser des jutsus mais son fils avait des menottes restrictives, pompant son chakra. Les journalistes abandonnèrent les témoins pour filmer, photographier et autres la sorties des deux malfrats.

Mizaki était entouré de Sasuke et Naruto, alors que Aoki, de Kakashi et Yamato.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve pour m'inculper ! C'est vraiment ridicule ! Fit Mizaki.

-Consolez-vous, fit Sasuke, les femmes en prison adorent les Ex-Miss !

Naruto le regarda surprit par son humour un peu spécial. Ils arrivèrent devant le premier fourgon cellulaire pour mettre l'ancienne présidente du comité dedans.

-Mlle Habanero, vous ne comprenez rien, fit la femme en se retournant rapidement vers Naruto. Mon seul crime est d'avoir voulu embellir ce monde ! Vous en êtes la preuve ! La première fois que je vous ai vu, Daichi Hara* portait mieux la robe que vous... et vous voilà une lady. Grâce à moi !

-Non, c'est Ayame et l'équipe de pointe des Anbus qui m'ont aidé... Ils font des trucs qui rendent... Oh, et puis merde, de toute façon vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Et Naruto la força à monter dans le fourgon.

-Vous croyez sans doute avoir sauvé le monde ce soir ?! Vous avez brisé le rêve de jeunes femmes du pays entier.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas moi qui est détruit leur rêve, mais vous ! Elles n'ont jamais rêver de se faire exploser ! La seule chose qui pourrait vous faire sortir de prison est de plaider la folie durant votre procès ! Mais avec moi, et ma parole cela ne fonctionnera pas !

-Moi j'espère que je serais acquittée ! Cria Mizaki. 25 ans de Miss Chieuses et tout ça pour quoi ? Me faire virer ! On m'a volé ma vie et mon concours de beauté !

-Eh eh ! C'est pas un concours de beauté ! C'est une distribution de bourses, un truc éducatif, un programme ! Fit Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ouais, ouais ! Fit Mizaki avec dédain.

-Oui ! Fit-il avant qu'elle ne le regarde sévèrement.

Alors qu'il allait fermer le fourgon, il ré-ouvrit la porte et la regarda.

-Oh, autre chose... Je ne suis pas une femme ! Dit-il d'un grand sourire.

Et il claqua la porte. Il put voir le regard horrifier de la femme juste avant que le fourgon ne parte pour la prison.

-Et amusez-vous bien à diriger l'élection de Miss Univers Carcéral ! Vous avez peut-être une chance de devenir Miss Pénitencier !

Et il éclata de rire. Sasuke arriva dans son dos, le sourire aux lettres. Cette fichue mission était enfin terminée.

-Tu crois qu'elle deviendra Miss Pénitencier ? Fit-il à Sasuke.

-Peut-être... En tout cas t'as fait du bon boulot... Et je tenais à m'excuser pour... pour mon comportement et la gifle... Tu avais raison surtout et je ne t'ai pas cru... Pourtant je te faisais confiance... mais... je ne sais pas une peur sourde a fait son apparition et...

-Laisse tomber, Teme, j'ai compris !

Ils commencèrent à faire un bout de chemin pour s'éloigner de l'agitation. Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas retrouver son apparence tant qu'il ne retournait pas ne serait-ce qu'au zeppelin, pour garder jusqu'au bout le secret... même s'il avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il n'était ce qu'il paraissait être à Mizaki, juste cinq minutes avant. Sasuke resta pensif quelques instants profitant du silence du Blond qui semblait lui aussi plonger dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, le Brun venait de prendre une décision :

-Il met venu une idée, Naruto... Tu sais quand on sera rentrés à Konoha et qu'on aura rédigé nos rapports et que tu seras redevenus... toi... Enfin... Tu veux qu'on n'aille manger ensemble ? Juste tout les deux, fit-il sans regarder son coéquipier.

Ce dernier se stoppa net, surprit par l'élan de « courage » de Sasuke. Puis un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres encore féminines.

-Tu as décidé de me draguer ?!...

-Non... Juste un repas entre coéquipiers..., fit-il mal à l'aise d'avoir été percé à jour par Naruto.

Le Blond, lui avait finit par réaliser qu'il aimait le Brun plus qu'un simple ami depuis l'histoire de la piscine et surtout la gifle...

-Enfin... Si...

-Aurais-tu peur d'aller plus loin ? Fit Naruto en le draguant ouvertement, tout en se rapprochant du Brun qui venait de se raidir face à ce constat.

Le regard du Brun répondit à sa place. Un mélange d'amour et de peur de l'inconnu. Alors Naruto décida de jouer le jeu de la femme qu'il incarnait et chantonna comme devant sa chambre, deux nuits auparavant :

-Je suis ta princesse... Tu veux sortir avec moi... M'aimer et plus encore...

Sasuke devint rouge pivoine. C'était si rare de le voir si troubler surtout Naruto. Sasuke lui venait de réaliser qu'il n'y avait que Naruto pour le faire réagir comme ça qu'il soit sous son apparence normale ou non. Le Blond l'attrapa doucement par la veste pour qu'il le regarde.

-Pas vrai?!

La seule réponse fut que Sasuke lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu n'es pas ma princesse, fit-il entre deux baisers, tu es mon prince, mon ninja rien qu'à moi... Et je t'aime... comme tu es...

Naruto sourit durant le baiser, appuyant plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Un peu plus loin, un groupe de ninja et Ayame regardaient amusé la scène.

-Eh ben ! Il était tant ! Fit Shikamaru.

-Comme tu dis ! Fit Kakashi.

-Vous croyez que Naruto va rester en fille pour continuer à plaire à Sasuke comme ça ? Demanda Lee.

-Lee ! Réfléchit un peu ! Lança Ino. Sasuke l'aimait déjà avec sa véritable apparence.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a un nouveau couple dans la bande d'amis ! Fit Shikamaru.

-J'imagine déjà très bien la tête des autres, fit Tsunade en souriant.

-Euh... Attendez que je comprenne une chose, fit Ayame... Elle ne s'appelle pas Kushina ?

-Non, fit Tsunade.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

-Ceci est un secret d'état... Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous...

L'homme fit « oui » de la tête.

-C'est un homme... Sous henge...

-Kami-sama, fit-il surprit.

-C'est notre plus imprévisible ninja !

Et elle s'éloigna en souriant devant la tête de l'homme qui au bout de quelques instants se reprit :

-Alors j'ai vraiment réaliser un miracle. Merci Kami-sama... Et je vous jure, Tsunade-sama, que je garderais cette confidence à jamais pour moi.

De nouveau tous regardèrent le couple qui continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement.

*/*

Le lendemain matin, Naruto avait remis ses habits de ninjas, sa tenue de juunin, même s'il devait garder encore ses traits féminins pour encore quelques heures.

-Avoue que ça te manquera un peu, tout cela, fit Sasuke à ses côtés alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel.

-Oui... Enfin pas les talons hauts et les robes... Et toutes les tortures féminines... C'est bon j'ai eu mon compte... Mais, le chouchoutage... oui...

Ce fut alors qu'Ayame sortit de l'hôtel, un peu essouffler en les interpellant :

-Sasuke-san, Kushina-san ! Kami-sama, vous n'êtes pas encore partit ! Cela se passe mal au petit-déjeuner d'adieu... Quelqu'un à trouver un engin explosif ! Venez vite !

Et les trois hommes se précipitèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception, toutes les Miss étaient présentes ainsi que l'équipe de la mission et Tsunade. Il y avait même quelques journalistes.

-Elle a sauvé le défilé, et nous a sauvé la vie ! La voici ! Fit Kana du haut son estrade, devant le pupitre avec le micro.

Toutes les personnes présentes l'applaudirent mais Naruto se sentit grandement gêné d'un coup.

-C'est pas mon truc..., fit-il en tournant les talons pour essayer de fuir.

Mais Sasuke et Ayame l'attrapèrent pour lui faire faire le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade sous ses protestations.

-Non, non, non... Je ne veux pas...

-C'était l'idée d'Ayale, fit Sasuke.

-J'étais sûr que si je vous disais qu'il y avait une menace, vous me suivriez sans difficulté...

-Je vous promets que je me vengerais...

-En avant Dobe !

Et les deux hommes le poussèrent devant Kana.

-Tu viens ! Allez... viens ! Fit Kana pour l'encourager.

Et en montant la marche de l'estrade, il faillit tomber.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, La Kunoichi de Konoha, Kushina Habanero ! Fit Kana en prenant le bras de son ami(e).

Et les gens applaudirent de plus belles, et les flashs crépitèrent quelques secondes. Il fit un grand sourire puis commença à partir mais Kana le rattrapa.

-Pas si vite Kushina ! Même si tu es une ninja pour nous toutes tu resteras la Kushina de Ôkina Kashi no Mori. Notre amie. Tu resteras la plus gentille, la plus adorable et la plus cool de la compétition ! Et tu as gagné le prix de camaraderie de l'année !

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie. Kana attrapa une bannière et la mit à Naruto. « Miss Camaraderie » y était inscrit. Naruto était touché. Il avait touché tant de cœur par sa simplicité, cela l'étonnait toujours autant. Où qu'il allait, il avait les mêmes effets sur les gens.

-Je ne sais que dire, fit-il un peu gêné... Excepté que je ne pourrais pas bosser avec ça, fit-il en montrant la bannière mais en souriant quand même, faisant rire plus d'une personne dans la salle. Je ne pensais pas vivre une chose pareille... En fait j'espérais même le contraire, mais maintenant que c'est fait... Je... En fait c'est un immense honneur... et que c'est très émouvant... Je suis très touchée... car je me suis fait de réelles amies parmi vous...

Tout le monde l'applaudit. Pour personne cela n'échappa son regard plus qu'ému. Toutes les filles vinrent le prendre dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'approcha que quelques une des filles :

-Chizue, Masako, Akina, Juria, Kana... Et vous Ayame, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose... Mais en privé.

-Euh, d'accord, firent les cinq filles et Ayame.

Ils partirent pour un petit salon. Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi et Yamato, les suivirent. Le ninja copieur et le Maître du Mokuton, se postèrent à l'entrée pour éviter toute intrusion. Ayame, Tsunade et Sasuke se doutaient de ce dont allait parler le Blond.

-Les filles, Ayame, si je vous ai demandé de me suivre, c'était pour avouer un secret... secret que je vous demande de garder pour vous... car comme vous le savez ma mission était de l'infiltration et je ne veux pas rendre à néant ma couverture.

-D'accord, fit les six personnes.

-Moi, fit Tsunade, si j'apprends que vous avez divulgué cette information, vous le regretterez...

-Baa-chan, arrête de les effrayer s'il te plait.

Il prit une grande inspiration est dit :

-Kana, lors de ton interview, tu as parlé d'un ninja qui te tenait à cœur, on aurait dit ton modèle pour bâtir un monde meilleur.

-En effet... Mais pourquoi tu parles de lui Kushina ?

-Tu vas voir.

« C'est bon Gaki, c'est débloqué tu peux rompre ton charme, fit le renard en souriant. »

« Merci Kurama. »

Il croisa ses doigts d'une certaine manière et dit :

-Rupture...

Et il redevint lui :

-Tu... Tu es..., fit Kana bouleversé.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

-Oh Kami-sama !

-Et avant de vous outrer les filles, par le fait que je suis un homme, sachez qu'au départ je ne voulais pas faire cette mission... Franchement, ce que vous faites pour être belle est une véritable torture à mes yeux... mais je vous tire mon chapeau et j'ai encore plus de respect pour les femmes... J'ai appris à mieux me connaître au final et cela m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur une chose... Mais sentiments pour la personne que j'aime...

Et il regarda Sasuke. Cela n'échappa aux filles qui s'écrièrent de joie.

-Donc... tous les deux..., fit Masako quand même un peu déçu...

-On est ensemble, fit Naruto... Depuis l'arrestation de Mizaki et fils.

-Fille ou garçon, tu es la même personne au fond, fit Kana.

-Merci... Je tenais à être honnête avec vous car vous êtes vraiment devenus des amis pour moi... Vous m'avez soutenu tout au long, surtout hier soir, alors que pour moi, j'avais l'impression que le bateau coulait... Vous m'avez aidé à être belle... Et désolée Kana pour t'avoir arraché si violemment la couronne c'était vraiment pour ton bien.

-Nous te remercions toutes pour nous avoir sauvé...

Chacune vint le prendre dans ses bras puis Kana dit :

-Deviens le plus grand des Hokage et soit le plus heureux des hommes, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu resteras à jamais mon Héros...

Et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Moi j'étais déjà au courant, fit Ayame.

Sasuke et Naruto le regardèrent surpris. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder Tsunade qui souriait.

-Bon, je vais reprendre mon apparence de femme, fit le Blond en souriant.

Et en quelques secondes il avait retrouvé les traits de sa mère. Après encore deux trois mots, ils repartirent dans le Grand salon pour savourer le dernier petit déjeuner avant que les ninjas repartent pour Konoha.

*/*

Après un dernier « Au revoir », les ninjas s'en allèrent pour aller prendre le Zeppelin. Durant le voyage, Naruto et Sasuke ne parlèrent que très peu, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, les doigts croisés, et écoutaient brièvement les commentaires de leur coéquipiers de mission, qui faisait un rapport oral à Tsunade. Ils racontaient par exemple tout ce que le Blond avait subit durant son relooking intensif, arrachant du coup des rires à l'Hokage.

Une fois près d'un grand pré de Konoha, ils descendirent et partirent pour le village, à pied, tranquillement. Durant toute la route, les deux garçons restèrent main dans la main puis arriver devant les portes, d'un commun accord se lâchèrent.

Avant de montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils voulaient l'avouer à leurs amis proches.

-On va à l'Ichiraku Sasuke ? Fit Naruto en souriant.

-Je préfèrerais au barbeQ...

-D'accord...

-Bon, les jeunes je vous dis à plus tard, Shizune m'attends pour tamponner une montagne de papier.

-Bon courage Baa-chan... Et... T'endord pas dessus comme la dernière fois !

-Baka ! Fit-elle en souriant.

Chacun par la suite partit dans une direction sauf le couple, préférant encore profiter d'être ensemble.

Ce que le couple ne savait pas, c'était que Tsunade et les autres avaient comploté pour faire une petite fête chez Naruto. Et donc ils devaient prévenir les autres amis des deux jeunes gens.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent au restaurant et passèrent leur commande.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin discret et se mirent à discuter.

-Tu crois que les autres... Comme Sakura prendront bien le fait qu'on est ensemble ? Demanda Naruto incertain.

Sasuke sentit de suite une pointe de crainte d'être rejeté comme avant.

-Tu sais... Si Shika, Lee et Ino, en plus des senseïs on bien pris la chose, je suis sûr à 99% que les autres aussi le prendront très bien... Je crois même qu'ils n'attendent que ça pour nous voir ensemble.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui... J'ai surpris une conversation entre Tsunade et les autres hier soir... Je crois même que des paris ont été lancer.

-Eh ben ! Je crois qu'au final on a été les plus aveugles...

-Ou les plus craintifs...

-Est-ce que le Grand Sasuke Uchiha connait la peur ? Fit Naruto en souriant.

-Dobe..., fit-il exaspéré mais gardant le sourire.

Il attrapa tendrement la main de son petit-ami et la serra doucement. Leurs doigts se croisèrent quelques instants avant de se relâcher et que le serveur n'apporte leur commande.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin du repas, tout en se souriant et de temps en temps recroisant leurs doigts ou caressant tendrement la main de l'autre.

Ils finirent leur repas, payèrent et repartirent. Sasuke décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à la maison que le blond s'était acheté. Elle était située un peu en retrait du village mais toujours dans son enceinte. Naruto voulait un peu de tranquillité quand il rentrait de longue mission et dans le centre du village cela n'était pas évident.

*/*

Dans la maison, justement du Blond, tout le monde était là.

-Vous croyez, Maître Tsunade qu'il va bien le prendre ? Demanda Hinata.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Et vous êtes sûr que Sasuke sera avec lui ? Il est au courant ? Demanda Sakura.

-Non, il n'est pas au courant et je suis quasiment sûr ils seront ensemble.

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent les voix des deux garçons mais ne comprirent rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Aussi rapidement, ils allèrent se cacher et camouflèrent leur présence.

*/*

-Tu veux qu'on écrive le rapport tous les deux ? Fit Naruto comme pour l'invité à entrer.

-Si tu veux... Mais...

Ils ne firent que se regardaient. Chacun pouvait lire le désir dans le regard de l'autre. Désir tant refouler qu'il ressortait par tous les pores maintenant. Il y avait toujours cette peur de l'inconnu mais cette envie de ne faire plus qu'un.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'abord tendrement puis cela devint plus sauvage quand Sasuke rapprocha au plus près contre lui Naruto. Le simple frottement entre leur deux corps leur firent poussaient des soupir d'aises. Les mains commencèrent à se balader sous leur t-shirt.

-Il.. Il vaut... mieux rentrer...Hum...

Réussi à dire Naruto avant de gémir doucement alors que Sasuke l'embrassait dans le cou.

-Oui... Tu as... raison...

Il sortit tant bien que mal ses clés de la poche et ouvrit la porte. Le couple pénétra rapidement et claqua la porte, une fois passé. Sasuke repartit à l'assaut du cou de son petit-ami qui lui, lui caressait doucement les flans tout en soupirant de plaisir. Ils avançaient vers le salon tout en se cochant contre certains meubles.

Les autres, dans leurs différentes cachettes se demandèrent ce qui se passaient aussi ils décidèrent de sortir discrètement de là où ils étaient pour voir ce qu'ils se passaient.

Les deux garçons se débarrassèrent rapidement du haut de leur vêtement respectifs et défait en partie leur pantalon. Et alors qu'ils allaient s'allonger sur le canapé, ils virent les visages cramoisis de gêne de tout le monde mais aussi leurs énormes sourires...

-Bon ! Fit Tsunade... La fête sera pour plus tard ! Je crois bien qu'on dérange ! Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Les deux garçons avaient viré au rouge coquelicots, tout en souriant aussi. Tous ceux, pas encore au courant, les félicitèrent tout en sortant de chez le Blond.

-Eh les Garçons, fit Sakura... Je suis heureuse pour vous...

-Merci, fit en chœur le couple.

-Et détruisez pas la maison durant vous savez quoi !

-SAKURA ! s'écrièrent-ils alors que la demoiselle fermait la porte derrière elle.

La pression était un peu retombée.

-Bon, au moins je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire, fit Naruto.

-Non, tu vois j'avais raison.

-En effet...

-Et si nous allions plus en douceur..., fit doucement Naruto en l'embrassant.

-Comme tu veux..., fit Sasuke un peu dépité car lui avait toujours envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec le Blond à cet instant précis.

Naruto remarqua son regard et sourit.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'on devait repousser ce moment...

-...

-Mais le faire de manière plus douce..., dit-il en déposant un baiser papillon sur le nez de Sasuke... Plus tendre, rajouta-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Brun.

Il attrapa alors la main de Sasuke et le conduisit dans sa chambre.

Et depuis leur entrée dans cette pièce et jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec douceur, montrant tout l'amour refoulé qu'ils avaient en eux.

**EPILOGUE**

Six mois avaient passés depuis cette fameuse mission. Six mois que Naruto et Sasuke formaient un couple. Le Brun avait emménagé chez Naruto au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Chez leurs amis, beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés et certains attendaient déjà la futur génération. Ino, quant à elle, elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon. Le père de l'enfant n'était autre que Saï. Elle avait réussi à le rendre plus sociable, malgré encore ses nombreuses maladresse, et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas connu l'amour de parents, il avait une douceur et une protection infini pour son enfant.

Sasuke et Naruto quant à eux, rapidement après leur première nuit, ils avaient décidé de montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble sans toutefois en faire un excès. Lors des missions, ils restaient professionnels et ne se rattrapaient qu'une fois arrivée chez eux. L'idée d'adopter un petit orphelin les tentaient car au moins ils pourraient donner tout l'amour, dont ils avaient été privé durant des années à cause de leur destiné respective. Ils attendaient juste que Naruto soit Hokage.

Il y avait eu aussi le procès des deux Mizaki et grâce aux témoignages de Naruto, qui avait montré son visage puisque c'était à huis-clos lors de son passage, avaient été condamné pour une lourde peine : Hana avait peu de chance de sortir en vie après avoir purgé sa peine et son fils serait âgé.

Mais maintenant il était venu le temps d'un grand changement pour le village de Konoha comme pour Hi no Kuni.

Tsunade avait lancé divers invitations pour un grand événement : Naruto allait devenir le nouvel Hokage.

Alors qu'il se présentait à la foule et aux divers invités dans sa tenue de Hokage, il remarqua certaines personnes. En plus de Gaara et Kankuro et des autres Kages, il y avait cinq jeunes femmes et un homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis six mois, ainsi que des amis cher à son cœur et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années : la Prêtresse Shion, la Reine Koyuki Kazahana du Pays des Neiges, le jeune Prince Hikaru du Pays de la Lune, Tazuna et sa petite famille, et, Dokku et Shiseru qui formaient depuis quelques années maintenant une famille et élevaient les cinq petits orphelins de Dokku avaient sauvé.

Il s'approcha de tout le monde et les serra dans ses bras chacun leur tour, heureux de les voir pour ce jour qu'il avait tant proclamé vouloir. Il s'arrêta devant la petite Mina qui avait maintenant 10 ans.

-Bonjour Mina...

-Naruto Nii-san...

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

-La dernière fois, je ne t'ai pas remercié.

-Comment ça ? fit la petite fille.

-Tu m'as sauvé..., dit-il tendrement.

-Et toi tu as sauvé papa et maman... C'était le plus important... Et maintenant soit le plus grand des Hokage.

Cette déclaration tira les larmes à toutes les femmes présentes sur le toit du bâtiment du Hokage, et les sourire des autres.

-Oui, soit le plus grand de tous les Hokage ! Firent en chœur tous ses amis.

Sasuke lui s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Pour finir la cérémonie d'intronisation, il y eu un magnifique feu d'artifice comme quand Tsunade avait pris son poste et une grande fête dans tout le village.

Naruto avait réalisé ses rêves : Avoir Sasuke à ses côtés, être un Hokage et enfin apportait un Monde de Paix. Et bientôt son dernier souhait serait réaliser : avoir une famille.

**FIN **

_Alors ce final, il vous a plus ? J'espère que oui._

_Si vous souhaitez que je retravaille la scène de la chambre – c'est-à-dire un lemon – je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_J'attends avec impatience vos dernières reviews et vous dit à bientôt sur « Ma fuite » et « L'enfant de la forêt »._

_Bisous tout le monde._


	10. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Je remercie vraiment tout le monde pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette adaptation, pour certains l'avoir mis en favoris ou d'avoir laisser une review.

Sur cette fic, mes chers lecteurs vous venez de 27 pays. J'en crois pas mes yeux et pourtant je suis ravie. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai autant de succès avec mon adaptation, donc pour moi c'est une victoire à mon pari d'arriver à adapter un film bourrer d'humour et de rebondissements avec le monde de Naruto.

Réponse à SakuraetSasuke : il n'y aura pas de suite. Autant j'aime la suite mais sans plus, mais dans ma version, je pense avoir fait une très bonne conclusion, donc pas besoin d'appesantir l'histoire, cela serait du gâchis.

Donc une fois encore merci et je vous dis à bientôt sur mes autres fictions.

Bisous !


End file.
